Happy XXX-Mas
by happy fxxking birthday sweeti
Summary: Kurt's on his way back home for thanksgiving, and runs into Sebastian. They have a conversation going, seeing as Blaine is no longer an issue, and are shocked to find out they have more in common than they thought and end up seeing more of each other. Though wasn't an issue before, he is now when he finds that his ex had befriended Sebastian. (Isuck@summaries) Chapter 13 is fixed.
1. Chapter 1

"Well I'll be damned. You really are here," Kurt heard. Whatever sleepy haze that was trying to takeover before was gone. He felt chills running down his back and every last one of his defenses go up.

'Okay, ignore him, and maybe he'll go away,' Kurt thought as he seemed to focus more of his attention to the line he was standing in.

"Craigslist," Kurt let slip out. His hand flew over his mouth but was all too late and groaned as none other than Sebastian Smythe came into view next to him in the coffee line.

"What up, Gayface?" Sebastian said patting Kurt's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Kurt whined. It was three in the morning and he was in a crowded airport. Politeness be damned at this point, Kurt was tired and needed coffee.

"People to acknowledge that Pluto is a planet, for people to stop shouting YOLO every time they're about to do something they think is awesome but is actually stupid, for-" Sebastian listed.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You said 'what do I want'," Sebastian shrugged.

"Smartass," Kurt grumbled as they reached the counter.

"One caramel macchiato and a low fat mocha. Both venti," Sebastian said.

Kurt came to a halt. He had to replay the words in his mind and finally the question formed.

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As many times as we bumped heads at the Lima Bean, it'd be impossible not to know," Sebastian shrugged as he paid and waited for the orders to be filled.

"…Thank you," Kurt said.

"Anytime," Sebastian said.

"Be careful what you say, I might hold you to it, Smythe," Kurt said.

The barista gave Sebastian the orders and handed Kurt his order. They began walking to the waiting area for their flights.

"Can't wait. Question," Sebastian said turning to Kurt and looking him up and down, "How come you and your hobbit aren't texting each other? I thought for sure you two would be texting each other how long until you arr-"

"We're not together anymore," Kurt said flatly.

This statement caught Sebastian in mid sip, making him almost do a spit take, but he held it back, resulting in him choking. Kurt smacked him back a few times, and two extras just for the hell of it.

"I'm sorry, but you have to understand that was like… it was… I thought you guys were the forever couple. You know domestic and together and junk like that," Sebastian said.

"Hey, I held up my end of the bargain. Not once have I cheated, and I know that you know how tempting it is in this city," Kurt said.

"He CHEATED?!" Sebastian choked again. He pulled himself together before Kurt could slap his back again.

"Basically. He said he needed me and I wasn't there, and that he had needs and was tempted." Kurt chuckled bitterly "Please… Like I haven't been tempted. I work at fucking Vogue. You know how many fuckable and beyond fuckable guys work there that want to fuck me. A lot," Kurt said shaking his head and taking a large gulp of coffee.

"He doesn't know how cheating works," Sebastian said shaking his head and chuckling.

"What?" Kurt asked venomously, not wanting to put up with bull shit. The coffee obviously didn't kick in yet.

"In a relationship, if you're going to cheat, you better be the good looking one. You can't cheat and be the non-good-looking one. That just doesn't work that way," Sebastian explained.

"… Did you just call me good looking?" Kurt asked.

"In that relationship, yes, but if you were with someone one like me," Sebastian said pointing at himself, "You'd have no business cheating, but then again, if you were with me, why would you cheat? Look at me."

"Because I don't mate outside my species," Kurt said with a smirk as he sipped his coffee.

"Ha ha ha, good one, gayface," Sebastian said sarcastically.

"I try," Kurt smiled, "What time is your flight anyways? Must be close since you're not nailing some random twink in the bathroom."

"It's at four. What about you? Pretty sure you have time to change your tampon before flight," Sebastian said.

"Four, you craigslist-smelling-disney-prince-haircut-having-meerkat-looking-pompous-sounding f-"

"Now boarding the 4:00 to Lima, business class passengers," the woman over the intercom said.

"That's me," the boys said simultaneously but halted. They eyed each other.

"After you," Sebastian said.

"Such a gentleman," Kurt said walking forward with Sebastian walking beside him. Sebastian took the time to take a good look at Kurt. He'd changed greatly. He wasn't dressed as effeminate as Sebastian remembered. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie and black cardigan over it. One thing didn't change that Sebastian noticed: those skin tight jeans and black leather boots that wrapped around his claves like a second skin. Kurt was carrying his pea coat over his shoulder. Sebastian had to lick his lips and look forward.

"Thought you were going to stare another hole into my ass," Kurt smirked, eyes forward.

"I'll admit to a glorious ass when I see one," Sebastian nodded as he gave Kurt's ass one firm smack. Kurt's breath hitched.

"Be careful what you wish for, Smythe," Kurt said as they reached the line.

"Maybe I'm hoping I just might get it," Sebastian smirked.

X_x

"So why on Earth are you going to Lima?" Kurt finally asked.

"That's where my parents are. They said they liked it there for some reason and decided to stay, so here I am," Sebastian said still playing a game on his phone. Kurt was reading a thick book. When Sebastian side glanced, he noticed which series it was.

"Harry Potter…? How old are we?" Sebastian chuckled.

"It's in French," Kurt shot back and looking away momentarily to stick his tongue out at Sebastian.

"Quelle age a tu?" Sebastian asked.

"You're just mad because Harry is more awesome than you," Kurt said turning the page.

There was a pause.

"How gay was he for Draco?" Sebastian asked.

"So very," Kurt said closing the book and turning to Sebastian.

They engaged in a conversation circulating around the characters and various relationships with each other.

"It pissed me off to no end when they said Luna ended up with some other guy and not Neville. Neville finally grew a pair and started getting all brave and hot, and still gets the short end of the stick," Sebastian said.

"Yeah… Neville… hot," Kurt murmured as he finally caved in and fell down for the count onto Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian jumped a little, but let it happen. His eyes lingered over Kurt's features. They were so soft, but not as effeminate as Sebastian remembered. What stuck out the most were his pink lips that were slightly parted at the moment and his lightly blushing cheeks. His long chestnut brown eyelashes fluttered on his cheek and perfectly landscaped eyebrows furrowed.

'He's having a nightmare?' Sebastian wondered. Kurt drew his bottom lip between his teeth. Sebastian was shocked to see how sharp his canines were, but that was beyond the point. Sebastian was trying to analyze Kurt and try to figure out what was going through that head of his.

"faster…" Kurt panted under his breath shallowly as his legs began to come together. Sebastian took a sharp breath in through his nose when he figured out what was going on. It was far from a nightmare.

Sebastian looked left and right to see that most everyone was either asleep or listening to music or both and the attendants already made their last rounds. That's when he let out a series of chuckles and snickers. This seriously couldn't get any better… that is until Sebastian caught an idea.

He fished his phone out of his pocket and held it to Kurt. Sebastian may have turned over a new leaf, but anyone could blackmail.

Kurt's breathing hitched and came in rapid pants and soft moans and mewls that were barely audible. Sebastian had to give it his all to suit shaking with laughter to get a good reading on Kurt's voice.

"Fuck…" Kurt sighed out wantonly as his body gave one big jerk. Sebastian had to check the guy next to him wasn't awake. He wasn't.

Sebastian withdrew his phone and saved the audio file with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Something told him he'd be spending much of his break with a certain Hummel.

X_x

"Hey wake up, we're about to land," Sebastian said gently shaking Kurt awake as he finally pulled himself together thirty minutes later.

"Mmm?" Kurt hummed as he sat up and began to stretch, but stopped midway when he moved his hips. Sebastian was pretending to read a magazine, but was watching Kurt from his side view. He took note of the deep red colour that now constituted the countertenor's face and neck. The mortified expression added to flames. It took every shred of self-control for Sebastian to not double over in a fit of laughter.

"Stretched enough there, Princess?" Sebastian said.

Kurt wordlessly retreated back down and twiddled his thumbs.

As they unloaded (no pun intended) from the plane and entered the lobby, Kurt was about to sit, but halted halfway down.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, trying not to smirk.

"W-wha?" Kurt said still blushing furiously. Sebastian was afraid the little guy would have a nosebleed by now.

"I mean why're you sitting?" Sebastian said.

"O-oh. Waiting on my cab," Kurt said.

"Well, why don't you just come with me? You do have all your baggage, right?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yep, let's go," Kurt said speeding off with Sebastian who called a taxi a head of time and was waiting outside. They found the taxi and got in. Kurt insisted that Sebastian go in first. Sebastian complied as he told the cabbie the addresses.

Sebastian looked toward Kurt who was looking out of the window? His hips were subtly moving, trying to find a comfortable spot.

'Just how much did he let loose?' Sebastian's inner voice laughed.

Sebastian turned to the cabbie, who was on the phone, and took this opportunity.

"Hey, Kurt, I have a new ringtone I'd like for you to hear," Sebastian said plugging his headphones in his phone and passing Kurt one ear bud while he put the other in the corresponding ear.

"Whatever floats your boat, Smythe," Kurt said putting the bud in.

Sebastian smirked and hit play. He looked at Kurt, doing nothing to hide his smirk. Kurt looked confused at first, but then gasped and turned red. When he lunged for the phone, Sebastian held it out of his reach.

"Give it here, Craigslist," Kurt said in what was supposed to be a threatening growl, but came about a little embarrassed.

"Why on Earth would I do that? You know, I think that's the best song I've heard you sing thus far," Sebastian said.

"Give it," Kurt pouted, not really putting up a fight.

"Mmm, no," Sebastian said locking his phone and shoving it in his back pocket.

Kurt huffed. 'Think… how I get him to… DUH!'

Kurt turned to Sebastian and slid a hand on the side of his neck.

"Sebastian," Kurt purred in a sing song voice.

"Yo," Sebastian said nonchalantly, know full and well what Kurt was trying to do.

"Can you please, pretty please, erase it?" Kurt said.

"Maybe, let's talk about it over coffee tomorrow," Sebastian said winking at Kurt who blushed furiously.

"Lima Bean four tomorrow," Kurt said still pouting.

"Sounds great," Sebastian smirked as they pulled up to Kurt's house.

**(a:n)**

**Looks like Sebastian has some halls to be decking this holiday lol. Hey you guys. Tis me and my story for the holidays. Now, I'm gonna dial it back to thanksgiving, but trust me, it will get to Christmas by the time Christmas is here. Hope you guys like so far.**

**Read**

**Review**

**PM**

**Fav**

**Follow**

**love always**

**~happy fxxking birthday sweeti 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we start I'd like to say Holy shit I didn't think you guys would like this one THAT MUCH :D AND I'd like to give a shout out to the following for favng, following, and (of course) reviewing. You guys rock and give me a reason to keep this going:**

**mylisa777**

**arbr12**

**Chibi-Meuh**

**Synically Sarcastic**

**daisy head**

**Lady Luna Riddle**

**MonkeyBootCamp**

**Dalilah Aurinko**

**Avva**

**Shannan**

**xLoveChuuChuuTrainx**

**archedeyebrow**

**.11**

**CouldIBeAnyMoreOfAGleek**

**Terrible Spy**

**Jessie 989**

**audancerboy**

**birghteyes343**

**havenlystarrs**

**19missybaker63**

**HarperC23**

**I hate mosquitos**

**Hotbldchick**

**Echofaerie**

**AirNationOracle**

**tkdprincess96**

**Heracratzarism**

**phemonoe**

**VioletAngel**

**Rori Potter**

**Sarahamanda Klaine**

**The Little Geeky Piano Girl**

**Maxadlergavemecourage**

**Bluewolfe66**

**One ShotMarvel**

**Cakg123**

**Shirayuki**

**Meeewooo**

**eeriejesse**

**TheFutureMrKarofsky**

**AKindofMagic93**

**strangeyes2007**

**luz estrella**

X_x

"Breakfast guys," Kurt called throughout the house, as if he had never left. Finn was the first one, seeming to come out of nowhere, followed by Sam, who skittered into kitchen and sat next to Finn. Burt came in dragging his feet with a tired smile at the sight of his son.

"Morning, Kiddo," he yawned giving Kurt a hug.

"Morning, Dad. I made turkey bacon," Kurt said, "Where's Carol?"

"She had to work late at the hospital," Burt said sitting at the head of the table.

"Oh," Kurt said serving up the breakfast of bacon eggs and toast with coffee. Sam drank orange juice.

"You're not having coffee, Kurt?" Finn asked curiously.

"I'm having coffee with a friend later on," Kurt answered sitting down and eating.

"Oh," Finn nodded.

Kurt nodded and had to hide the cringe and crawling feeling he felt in his spine when he thought back to what happened in the cab.

"Is it someone from New Directions?" Sam asked.

"N-nope. Nick and Jeff," Kurt said biting his bacon.

"The warblers?" Finn questioned.

"Nick and Jeff are actually decent people, so yeah them," Kurt said.

"Well you have fun, Bud," Burt said ruffling Kurt's hair.

"Thanks Dad," Kurt smiled. He felt a bit guilty for lying to his Dad, but he'll eventually tell him.

"Well, I gotta get to school," Sam said washing his dish and grabbing his bookbag.

"I forgot you guys aren't released until Wednesday," Kurt said as Sam left, "Have a nice day at school."

X_x

"Eager to see me, Meerkat? Here a bit early don't you think?" Kurt smirked.

"You're early too," Sebastian pointed out.

"Well I'm here to beat the after school rush. Though it seems as though you've been way earlier than me," Kurt said taking his seat across from Sebastian and sipping form his coffee.

"Touché," Sebastian said.

"Yes, now deleted the file," Kurt glared.

"Why?" Sebastian asked, "I kind of like it. Got me off a few times last night."

"You really have no filter do you, Smythe?" Kurt asked.

"Oh you know me so well," Sebastian smiled sarcastically.

"I know right," Kurt smirked.

"I bet I could make you scream louder," Sebastian smirked.

"In your dreams, Smythe," Kurt said.

"Or in yours… or maybe in your bed," Sebastian said reaching under the tabled inconspicuously and rubbing up Kurt's leg, making the paler boy's breathe hitch.

"Only if you delete that sound file," Kurt shot back.

"Right, you think that you can bat those eyes and subliminally message me dirty thoughts and get me to do what you want?" Sebastian said.

"Is it working?" Kurt questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Before Sebastian could answer, a familiar voice came forth and beat him to it.

"Sebastian?" two voices in perfect harmony asked, "Kurt?"

Both boys in question looked up. Kurt's eyes lit up. Sebastian smirked.

"Nicky! Jeffers!" Kurt squeaked as he shot out of his seat and hugged the two warblers. It took the strength of both of them to hold Kurt up from the tackle, knowing if they ended up on the floor, there would most likely be a thirty minute lecture as to why you do not drop Kurt Elizabeth Hummel on the ground in his new DKNY ensemble.

"Kurtsie!" they both cheered, making Kurt pout.

"I told you not to call me that," Kurt pouted taking a gulp out of his coffee.

"We're sorry," Nick and Jeff chimed with not so repentant, but more mischievous, smirks.

"I bet you are," Kurt dead panned sarcastically.

"SO," Jeff said broadly as he and Nick sat across from Sebastian and Kurt in the back booth seat.

"It's not every day that you see you two," Nick continued.

"Speaking to one another," Jeff followed up.

"Willingly, as it seems..."

"Not arguing…"

"Enjoying each other's company…"

"Smiling…"

"In the back of a cozy coffee shop…"

"In close proximity," Nick and Jeff ended.

"Is that a party trick?" Sebastian asked.

"Is what a party trick?" Nick and Jeff chimed, genuinely confused as their heads tilted toward one another. Nick seemed to noticed and opted to rest his head on Jeff's shoulder.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and gave a quick glance to Sebastian. Two (well in this case four) could play at this game.

"Nick, Jeff's shoulder a frequented spot is it?" Kurt asked with a Cheshire smirk and finger tips dancing over the rim of his cup.

Nick seemed to jump and blush at the comment, trying to subtly sit up.

"Oh ho no, Nicky boy, we already see it. I knew you and Jeff were getting down and dirty in the warbler hall before practice. Still do, eh?" Sebastian smirked.

"I…" Nick faltered.

"We…" Jeff piped in.

"Is that a new scarf, Kurt?" Nick asked.

"We all know it is, now what's up with you two?" Kurt smirked, not missing a beat.

Nick's phone chimed and he quickly took it as an exit, as did Jeff as he looked over. Their expressions were synchronized as their expressions darkened and they turned their attention back at the smirking boys.

"Hey, Kurt," Nick said cautiously.

Kurt detected the mood change and his smirk dropped. His body language changed from "how-ya-like-me-now?" to "o-m-g-what-just-happened?" in a record breaking half of a second.

"How ARE you doing?" Jeff asked equally cautious as they both turned to Kurt, and Nick tucked his phone away without looking away.

"I'm just fine uptil just now. Why're you guys looking at me like that?" Kurt questioned.

Sebastian hadn't said a word yet because he was still calculating the situation, but then it hit him. He leaned over and whispered in Kurt's ear.

"You-know-who of the shire must've texted them, or someone probably reminded them of the break up," Sebastian whispered.

Kurt had no time to revel in how good it felt to have Sebastian that close or to lie to himself in telling himself that he felt that tingle because he hasn't had sex in months. He was just a bit irritated.

Nick and Jeff flinched when they both got the bitch glare.

"I'm perfectly fine. You know what? I'm super. Yep, life's been smooth sailing, and has not been effected in any way that could possibly deter me from realizing my dream. Now here I am, having coffee with a friend. That clear enough for ya?" Kurt said with a cat like prowl.

Nick and Jeff gulped and held their hands up in defense and to show they meant no harm.

"Sorry, Just had to do it," Kurt sighed.

"Oh hey, Kurt, don't we still have to catch the movie?" Sebastian asked.

"Fuck you're right," Kurt gasped. He turned to Nick and Jeff. "It was nice seeing you guys again. I'm sorry for the bitchiness, but we have a movie to catch."

"And remember back to my place for a little chat," Sebastian said as they got up and waved to Nick and Jeff.

Once outside, they began snickering, whilst trying to seem like they were going through their plans. That was short lived when Kurt spotted a familiar red car pulling up to the parking lot.

"Shit, it's Blaine," Kurt cursed.

"So?" Sebastian said.

"SO, I just got into town, and he doesn't know. I'd like to keep it that way to avoid drama," Kurt said ducking down behind his truck. He unlocked it and quickly got in, but still ducked down. Sebastian casually got into the passenger's seat.

"The hell are you doing? Go to your car!" Kurt hissed in a whisper.

"Okay, one: I highly doubt that he can hear you from right there, and two, he went in," Sebastian said, "And three: I walked here."

Kurt sat up in the seat and stared into the window of the Lima Bean and was relieved when he saw Blaine spot Nick and Jeff and engaged in conversation with them.

"Hey, Princess, I think we should get going," Sebastian said.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Well for one, Blaine has a look of total shock on his face and Nick and Jeff just pointed in our direction, and I'm no lip reader, but I think they said our names," Sebastian said.

He didn't have time to finish that sentence before Kurt was peeling out of the lot, totally disregarding any and all traffic laws. Sebastian quickly put his seat belt on and stared at Kurt as he started driving.

"Where are we going?" Sebastian asked.

"Hell if I know," Kurt said beginning to drive around. After thirty minutes, they end up sitting on a park bench together.

"So…" Kurt sighed, "When did you say you were going to delete it?"

"I don't think we quite reached that stage in our negotiation," Sebastian smirked as he zipped up his jacket.

"Oh, but I think we did. I vividly remember you saying that you were going to delete the file before Nick and Jeff showed up," Kurt said.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell," Sebastian said as he took out his phone and started playing the recording.

"Sebastian!" Kurt shrieked as he reached for the phone. Sebastian took both of Kurt's wrists in his hand and held them as the file played.

"Calm down, no one's here," Sebastian smirked.

"I still don't want… dear God is that what I sound like while I'm… ya know…" Kurt said now astonished with the sounds, "It sounds so whiny."

"Not really," Sebastian shrugged, "If I close my eyes and pretend it's someone else, it's kinda hot."

"Again, do you have a filter?" Kurt squeaked.

"No, but now you know what to get me when you go Black Friday shopping," Sebastian said winking, "But then again, who would wanna filter when comes out of my glorious mouth… or goes in."

"You horny bastard. I thought you turned over a new leaf?" Kurt said.

"I did, but let's face it: I'm 19 and a hot gay guy. I'm basically a fuck machine," Sebastian said.

"F-fuck," Kurt's voice form the phone whined out and panted, indicating Kurt's orgasm and the end.

"I hate you," Kurt glared.

"I hate you more," Sebastian chuckled as he tucked his phone away.

"Seriously, what do I gotta do for you to delete that?" Kurt asked with wide eyes and a pouty lip. It took everything in Sebastian not to tackle Kiss Kurt, but he suppressed that thought and smirked with an evil glint.

"The only way I'm getting rid of this is if I can make the real thing happen instead of your silly little dream," Sebastian smirked.

'Looks like I'm gonna be holding on to this wanking material for a looo-' Sebastian thought

"Done," Kurt said, interrupting Sebastian's thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sebastian said.

"You wanna fuck, let's fuck," Kurt said standing up.

"What?" Sebastian uttered, still flabbergasted at the words that was coming out of the porcelain beauty's pretty little mouth.

Kurt rolled his eyes with a sigh as he bent down and came to Sebastian's ear.

"Sebastian Smythe, I want that file deleted, so I'm giving you what you want. Fuck… ME," Kurt said slowly in his ear.

"Right now?" Sebastian asked incredulously, but smirking at the thought of fucking Kurt in a park in the open.

"No dumbass," Kurt said digging in his pockets and pulling out a sharpie. He grabbed Sebastian's hand and scribbled across the palm. When he let go, Sebastian saw seven digits on his hand.

"You're gonna have to text me. I have to get home soon to help prep dinner," Kurt said.

Sebastian smirked and nodded, showing he comprehended the statement.

They got into Kurt's car and began the drive home. Sebastian was the first to be dropped off. He walked through the front door. The smell of dinner being cooked for tomorrow was in the air. His Dad sat in the living room, and he assumed that his mother was in the kitchen.

"Hey, back already?" Mr. Smythe questioned as he channel surfed and stayed on the news.

"Yep," Sebastian said, "I'll, uh… be in my room," he said.

"Okay, son," Mr. Smythe said, "Just go say hi to your mother first."

Sebastian walked into the kitchen and gave his mother a hug and they exchanged greetings. He eventually said he was going to his room, and his mother dismissed him, and he went to his room.

He stripped down to his boxers and threw on a pair of sweats. He found himself sprawled out on his bed and taking his phone out. He dialed the seven numbers and added it to his contacts.

Gayface…

On the other side of town, Kurt was helping Carole and Sam with cooking whilst shooing Finn from out of the kitchen in failed attempts to steal food.

"But I'm huuuuuuuuungry," Finn whined.

"I ordered pizza, it should be here soon," Kurt said.

"But…" Finn's whining was disrupted by the doorbell. He sprinted to the door, nearly running over Burt, and gladly accepted the two pizzas. Burt secured himself to the couch as Finn plopped down next to him and they began to eat the pie, not even noticing that Kurt order veggie lovers.

"I swear they're like freakin' cavemen," Kurt chuckled as he stirred the macaroni in the pot.

"Sam, I'm surprised you're not devouring the poor box with them," Carole said playfully hitting his shoulder with the dishrag.

"No, ma'am, I said I was going to help, and by God I will," Sam said putting a batch of biscuits in the oven.

"Sam, we've been over this, you can call me Carole. Ma'am makes me feel like I'm 60, and I think Kurt and I can handle it while you go eat," Carole said.

"Are you sure?" He asked washing out the dishes in the sink.

"Yes," Carole said.

"Okay, after these dishes," Sam said.

"No, go eat now. Big boys gotta grow," Kurt said hip bumping Sam from out of his station and taking over.

Sam nodded and zipped to the living room.

"You look funny in a frilly pink apron," they heard Finn laugh.

"Shut up. This is manly," Sam defended.

"But the frills and bows just make it somewhat comical, and it's almost too small for you," Finn said.

"Oh yeah… well… you're nose is weird," was Sam's oh so clever comeback.

"Cavemen," Kurt and Carole deadpanned in unison.

X_x

"Oh my aching feet," Kurt whined as he face planted to his bed. His room was exactly how they left it, minus something he took with him to New York.

Kurt rolled over and picked up his phone. He had a missed call from Finn earlier. A text from Finn earlier. It was him apologizing for eating the cookie dough and saying he bought more. Finally was a message from an unknown number.

Sup gayface :p

Kurt rolled his eyes. The text was sent over an hour ago. He saved the number under Meerkat and text back.

From Gayface:

You still awake? I heard Meerkats do their best hunting at night :)

From MeerKat:

Yeah hunting for that ass ;)

From Gayface:

Not even censored in texts. Wow

From Meerkat:

Nope.

From Gayface:

Whatever. Anyways, we can either do this Friday, or you're just going to hunt my fabulous ass down in New York.

From Meerkat:

I'm sorry, but you're the one wanting to fuck so I can get rid of this oh so satisfying *wink*wink* file that I am currently wanking to.

From Gayface:

That is gross, M'kay.

From Meerkat:

Say what you will, but I know I'm freaking hot.

From Gayface:

Whatever. Anyways, how's Friday sound?

From Meerkat:

My parents will be out shopping starting from midnight.

From Gayface:

Good, I'll be there sometime after. Hope you're as good as you say you are Smythe, because I'll make you cum so hard you'll swear you were in heaven.

From Meerkat:

Ooooh sexting I like ;)

From Gayface:

That's not what I meant and you know it!

From Meerkat:

Oh sure. Mkay Kurt.

From Gayface:

WHATEVER! I'm going to bed. Good night craigslist.

From Meerkat:

Sweet dreams Betty White

**(a:n)**

**Hey, so here's your update of the day. I wonder what's going to happen next chapter ;)**

**Remember to fav and follow and review.**

**love always**

**~happy fxxking birthday sweeti**


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't eat another bite," Finn groaned from the living room.

"Pie's ready," Kurt called from the kitchen.

"PIE!" Finn cheered as he bolted to the kitchen. Kurt quickly hopped out of the way, less he be ran over. He made an extra heavy pie especially for Finn. Sam shuffled in and washed the dishes and took some pie. Burt came and Kurt gave him his piece.

"Do you want any Carole?" Kurt offered.

"Oh no thanks," she waved off.

"Suit yourself," Kurt said eating a slice of pie. He didn't want to sound conceded, but his pie tasted great. An innuendo popped up in his head, narrorated by the voice of a certain meerkat. A shudder rippled through Kurt and then he remembered.

"Hey, Dad, remember I'm going black friday shopping at midnight," Kurt said.

"Are you sure, bud? It'll be pretty crowded," Burt said expressing his concern.

"Dad, the new christmas collection at Macy's just came out, and by God, I will get my hands on it, andif I don't do my shopping here, I'd have to do it back in New York, and I think it's way more dangerous there than in Lima," Kurt said.

"Well, I can't argue with that logic," Burt said, "Send me a text on the hour so I'll know you're okay."

"Yes, sir," Kurt smiled.

X_x

Sebastian lied on his bed when he heard the doorbell. He checked his alarm clock and was slightly ticed off when he opened the door to find a certain smirking Kurt Hummel.

"The hell took you so long?" Sebastian questioned.

Kurt held up a small green gift bag with Sebastian's name scrawled across the front.

"For you," Kurt smirked as he stepped in the house and closed the door behind him. Sebastian took the bag and pulled the contents out. It was a DVD box set of "Meerkat Manor". Sebastian chuckled as he set the mocking gift back in the bag and shoved Kurt against the door. He leaned in to Kurt's ear and made sure Kurt couldn't wiggle away.

"Real funny gayface, but we'll see who's laughing when we get to the bedroom," Sebastian growled.

To his suprise, Sebastian found himself pinned to the door by Kurt. Kurt grinded their bodies together and hooked one leg around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian would be the biggest liar if he didn't say he wasn't the slightest bit turned on by this gesture.

"Remember our deal here, craigslist," Kurt purred as he nipped at Sebastian's jawline, letting his tongue flick out and lick the little bites he left. Sebastian growled as he tangled his hand in Kurt's hair and got a good grip as he pulled Kurt back enough to plant a smoldering kiss on his lips. Teeth tore at tissue and tongues swiped at lips and dueled each other for dominance, both boys determined to beat the other.

When Kurt pulled away, he was almost shocked to find that they were up in what he supposes was Sebastian's bedroom. He let out a squeak as Sebastian tossed Kurt onto his bed, making him bounce on the soft blanket.

Nothing was said as Sebastian glided over Kurt and engaged in another make out session as his hands roamed over the shorter boy's body. Kurt's body arched into the touch, no matter how much he fought the urge. He was doing a good job at keeping his maons to himself.

"No one's home. I'm gonna make you scream so loud," Sebastian purred as he all but tore Kurt Kurt's shirt off. He noticed the smaller boy opted to wear I normal graphic tee and a pair of those sinful jeans.

"I'm suprised there's not another outfit under here," Sebastian smirked.

"Shut up," Kurt glowered as he tigged Sebastian's shirt off.

Sebastian leaned down and attacked Kurt's neck, feeling the vibrations of the moans, but not hearing them come out of the counter tenor's mouth.

'Oh really?' Sebastian thought as one of his handsslipped down and undid the catch and zipper of Kurt's jeans and snaked into his pants. His middle and index fingers danced around the outline of Kurt's member.

Kurt tried, but failed at holding back a moan. From there, it was downhill as his head tipped back, giving Sebastian more access to the blank canvas he calls a neck and twisting his hips to try and aquire friction for the two tricky digits that seem to be evading his every attempt.

Sebastian, feeling triumphant, dragged his ministrations down to Kurt's collarbone and chest, letting his free hand lightly claw down Kurt's body until he reached the hip. He was satifsfied when he did this and matched it with the tongue play he was giving Kurt's nipples. He soon continued his journey to the waistband of Kurt's boxers that was revealed by the open part of Kurt's jeans. Sebastian took the fabric of the boxers and pulled them down as his hands took care of the jeans along the way. When he slid back up, he was shocked to find that Kurt was actually weel endowed.

Kurt growled when Sebastian slid back up his body and grabbed his shoulders. He used their position to flip them so that Sebastian was underneath him.

Sebastian was taken aback when Kurt all but tore his pants off. The time hi had to dwell on that feeling was gone when e felt Kurt kissing up the inside of this thigh in a rough yet fleetingly soft manner. He allowed a small groan to slip as his head tilted back a bit.

Kurt's mouth expertly danced around Sebastian's sex to tease the taller boy. He nipped at Sebastian's hips and waist line and the inside of his thighs until her heard the latter emmit a whine.

"G-get on with it K-aaah!" Sebastian whined then shouted as Kurt deep throated him. Sebastian panted shallowly as Kurt didn't hesitate to slowly glide his mouth and swirls his tongue around his sex. Kurt smirked inwardly as he heard Sebastian swear underneath his breath adn felt him grip his hair. That moment, Kurt discovered a new kink.

He had to hold down Sebastian's hips to show him who was boss at this point. He picked up speed as he hummed, making sure the vibrations hit Sebastian. He was pretty sure it did when Sebastian tugged hard and made Kurt pop off. Kurt only had a millisecond to breathe before Sebastian was attacking his mouth and quickly easing Kurt under him while he reached in the night stand, all without taking his lips from Kurt's.

Kurt pulled away and knicked the condom for Sebastian. He tore it and rolled it onto Sebatian's length in one fluid motion.

"Fuck me," Kurt growled as he gave Sbastian's cock a thin sheen of lube.

"You need to be prepped," Sebastian panted.

Kurt rolled his eyes and flipped them. Sebastian barely had time to react before he felt the tip of his dick push into Kurt.

Kurt groaned in Sebastian's ear.

"I like it..." He slid down another inch, "_rough_."

That was all Sebastian needed to here before his hips snapped and pushed the rest of himself in Kurt's channel.

"S-so _tight_," Sebastian panted.

"Fuck me," Kurt whined.

Sebastian's hips snapped as Kurt bounced up and down, grinding and twirling his hips like a pro. They both thanked Kurt's dancing abilites for that.

The sound of skin on skin amplified by the sweat that was coming off thier bodies, Kurt's moans and pants, and Sebastian's groans and swears filled the house. The air in the teenaged boy's room became thick and heavy. Condensation formed on the window as one side held the chilling temperature of Black Friday and the other side held the heated air of the two bys settling a dispute.

"Holy fuck! Right there!" Kurt cried as Sebastian gave an experimental tilt in their position and proving his suspicions correct.

Sebastian sat up long enough to lay kurt down, careful not to slip out. He was about to go at it again, but dared to looked down at the panting boy.

His hair was tossed and some of the chestnut tuffs were stuck to his forehead. His glasz eyes were hooded by pure carnal lust. His chest that was now littered with Sebastian's marks, but otherwise flawless, rose and fell in terse breaths. His lips were swollen and went a shade deeper.

Sebastian gasped as he felt something hit him like a truck. Before he could stop himself, he crashed his lips into Hummel's and contiued to hit the magical spot deep with in Kurt. The kiss was deep and sensual, but the strokes his hips produced were violent and quick. The contradicting motions confused and pleasured both boys into a state of euphoria. Sebastian pulled back when he felt Kurt' breath pick up.

"Oh God," Kurt said gripping the sheets, "Gonna c-cum."

Sebastian groaned in response as he felt Kurt's channel becoame tighter, helping him closer to the edge.

"F-fuck," he swore.

Kurt knew what that meant. He didn't need to take action though. Sebastian grabbed his hips, surely leaving bruises, and began to pound into Kurt to no specific beat.

Kurt screamed for a God he didn't believe in as his head tossed to the side and his cock erupted like a volcano.

Sebastian saw the face he made. He saw the expression he brought to Kurt's face. That and the walls closing in on his length brought him over the edge.

He shouted as he had the most mind blowing orgasm ever. His head tipped back and his heart beat went erratic on a boarderline heart attack. His hips continued to jerk and snap shallowly. Behind his eyes, he swore he saw the big bang happen. He found it difficult to catch his breath as he fell over, hovering over Kurt and being held up by his shaking arms.

Their breaths mingled as they both came down from thier highs. Sebastian ended up lying next to Kurt.

"Can... Can you move at all?" Sebastian asked.

"Gimme a minute," Kurt said. voice hoarse. He sat up and reached for his jeans on the side of the bed. He took out his phone and sent a text to his father saying he was perfectly fine. He collapsed back onto the bed and tried to catch his breath.

"So I take it the hobbit never fucked you like that?" Sebastian smirked.

"Nope," Kurt answered between pants.

"Always great to know I'm your best," Sebastian said.

"Who says you were?" Kurt questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well the only other person you had sex with was Blaine," Sebastian said. He noticed Kurt cringe a little. He felt himself feel a bit of remorse, unsure why. "So with that being said, and you admit I was better, making me the top score."

"I agreed he never fucked me like that. No one said you were better," Kurt said sitting up and putting on his jeans with practiced ease. Sebastian watched as the other went to his mirror with a slight limp. and fixed his hair.

"You owe me a new shirt," Kurt said putting hs socks on.

Sebastian got up and went to his closet before making the careful choice and coming back out with a navy blue turtle neck. He handed it to Kurt without a word. Kurt threw it on and checked it out in the mirror, satisfied.

"Now hand over the phone," Kurt said holding out his hand. Sebastian tossed his phone and Kurt caught it, seeign the file's name on the screen. He made quick work of deleting it ad tossing the phone back on Sebastian's bed.

"Well, it was nice doing business with you, craigslist," Kurt sigh, "Au revior."

And just like that Kurt was gone. Sebastian was sititng on his bed silently.

"Ne vont pas..." a ghost of a whisper came from the taller boy's lips.

X_x

**(a:n)**

** Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. My microsft word program randomly crashed and I had to download some other thing. the point is I'M BACK BAY-BAY!**

**tell me whacha think, and Don't worry, the next chapter is being worked on right now.**

**love alwyays**

**~happy fxxking birthday sweeti**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam, you know you don't have to drive me, it's four in the morning," Kurt said as he slipped his coat on.

"I know, but your Dad wanted me to come with you since he's worried about your safety, and trying to wake Finn up without food is like trying to move a mountain. Therefore I volunteered to do it," Sam explained as he took the keys to Finn's car and grabbed Kurt's suitcase.

"Okay, Mr. Macho Man, I can atleast carry my own bag," Kurt chuckled.

"I know, but I'm just being polite," Sam said opening the door for Kurt.

They got in the car and drove off.

"Are you coming back for Christmas?" Sam asked as Kurt played with the radio.

"I dunno yet," Kurt answered.

"Hmm... oh, and someone told me that you were hanging with that Sebastian Smythe guy. Is that right?" Sam asked.

"Who told you that?" Kurt immediately said.

"Well those two Warblers to Blaine, and Blaine told me when we were texting each other about student counsil," Sam said.

Kurt sighed. "Yes, I was hanging out with craigslist, but it's not what you think," Kurt said, "We were discussing a negotiation. He had something on me, and I wanted him to delete it, so we were coming to an agreement."

"Oh," Sam said nodding his head, "Just so you know, I have no problem who you hang out with, but I was a little confused when they said that guy," Sam said, "You're like a little borther to me, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Sam, I'm older than you," Kurt said.

"But you're smaller," Sam smirked.

"Fair enough," Kurt chuckled at Sam's charming attitude.

Soon enough, they made it to the airport.

"This is my stop. Thanks, Sam," Kurt said as he went to get out of the car. Sam got the luggage out from the trunk and wheeled it to Kurt. He hugged the smaller boy and pecked his forehead.

"What up with the affection?" Kurt asked.

"That's what I do with Stacy and Stevie when they leave," Sam said.

"Oh, that's sweet of you. Get home safely," Kurt said grabbing the handle to his case and wheeling it.

X_x

"Yes, Dad," Sebastian said boredly as his Dad droned on a check list, as if Sebastian was five.

"What about you're ticket. Is it secure?" Mr. Smythe asked.

"Yes, Dad," Sebastian repeated, losing interest as he looked around the near empty airport with tired and bored eyes.

Ever since Thursday, Sebastian hasn't been able to sleep.. It's not four in the morning on a Saturday, and he's still denying the real reason. He's denying the memories and the ghosts of touches tat has been keeping him up late at night.

"Good, call me whne you get home. Good night, Sebastian," Mr. Smythe said.

"Good MORNING, Dad," Sebastian said, using everything in him not to growl at his annoying old man. The line went dead an Sebastian sighed in relief as he sat with his coffee and waited. The flight is in twenty minutes. He looked to the entry way and was about to look away if it weren't for the eyecatchingly smooth ivory skin that he knew all to well now.

'We meet again,' his mind said with no bite or sarcasm.

He was going to get up and greet him when He saw a kid form the New Directions, Sam, get out and approach Kurt. He pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead.

Sebastian gasped, and the grip he had on his coffee got tighter. He found anger and something else brewing deep inside of him. It wasn't jealousy, but it was something very close to it. His eyes glared at the other boy as he said his goodbye to Kurt and drove off.

Kurt smiled as he came in and went through the process. It went fairly wuickly since the security really didn't seem to care. Kurt advanced, until he saw Sebastian. A look of concern washed over his face as he approached the other brunette.

"Um... Sebastian... doesn't that hurt?" Kurt asked.

'Yes, it does hurt to see that!' his mind yelled. Sebastian had to mentally slap himself and pull the reigns back in his control.

When he became aware, however, he noticed a searing burning feeling coming from his hand his coffee was in. He looked and saw that he crushed the cup and the piping hot coffee was spilt all over his hand.

"FUCK MY LIFE," he growled as he dumped the cup in trash and made a bee line to the bathroom, leaving Kurt behind confused.

"Fuck," he swore as cold water ran over his hand that carried a red tint, "You cant let yourself think of him like that. You don't do relationships! All they do is crash and burn."

"No they don't," Sebastian heard an angelic voice say form behind him. He gasped and looked in the mirror to see Kurt leaning agaisnt the stall. "You're wrong, as always, Smythe. Not all relationships crash and burn."

"Oh yeah? Look at what happened with you and Blaine," Sebastian spat. When he noticed the flinch and dampening mood, he sighed as cursed.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. That one was out of li-"

"It's okay," Kurt said, "That is a good example of a failed relationship, but not all of them fail."

"Oh really, name one," Sebastian challenged.

"Mom and Dad. When they got married and that priest said til death do you part, and they agreed they meant it. If D-death hadn't parted them, they would still be together today," Kurt said softly.

Sebasitan turned around to meet with the real Kurt standing with thier luggage bhind him and not reflexion Kurt.

"Sorry," Sebastian said softly as he dared to lay a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"it's not your fault, and there's nothing to be sorry of. She's at peace and Dad married someone beautiful and now I have a brother and Sam," Kurt said.

"Sam is related to you?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt smiled softly remembering Sam's words. "Like an older brother."

"... Aren't you older?" Sebastian asked.

"I know," Kurt said, "How's your hand feel?"

"It stings, but it's whatever." Sebastian said. Kurt turned and opened the front part of his luggage. He pulled out a little squirt bottle and squirted the mint green contents in his hand.

"Gimme your hand," Kurt said.

"Why?" Sebastian questioned.

"Don't be a baby. Give it," Kurt lightly teased.

'Only if I can be your baby...' Mental Sebastian was chalking up slaps pretty fast.

Sebastian gave his hand and Kurt rubeed the creamy green fluid over Sebastian's hand. He felt his hand tingle from both the cream and the skin contact he was getting from Kurt.

"It's tingling," Sebastian said.

"Yeah. Feels great, huh?" Kurt asked.

"This must make amazing lube," Sebastian said now that he thought on it.

Kurt's breath hitched as he turned away and put the bottle away. This action did not go unnoticed or unanalyze but Sebastian.

"Oh, my God, you've tried it before haven't you?!" Sebastian smirked and accused.

"Our flight is about to board," Kurt said.

"You dirty little..." Sebastian began.

"I'm leaving," Kurt yelled as he took his suitcase and shuffled out of the bathroom and to the coffee counter. He ordered himself and Sebastian coffee.

"Fancy meeting you here," Sebastian smirked.

"Here, to make up for the last one," Kurt said handing over the drink.

"Thanks," Sebastian said taking a sip.

they went into the waiting area and sat in a comfortable for Kurt and suffocating for Sebastian silence.

"So who were you thinking of?" Kurt said.

"What? When I was fucking you? I don't do that. I atleast have the decency to try and think about who I'm fucking," Sebastian said.

"Okay, for one: nothing about you is decent, craigslist," Kurt said.

"My fucking is," Sebastian said in a as-a-matter-of-a-fact tone.

There was a pause and Sebastian knew Kurt saw his point.

"Two:" Sebastian smirked when Kurt didn't deny it, "I was talking about in the bathroom. Do you have a crush on someone.

"Yes you-" Sebastian's mouth went without his permission "don't know them!" he quickly added.

"Oh. Is he here in Lima?" Kurt asked.

"He's in New York," Sebastian said.

"Okay... I'm gonna help you get him," Kurt said.

Sebastian once again choked because of Kurt.

"Why?" Sebastian asked when he caught his breath, "What's the catch?"

"Nothing, I just like playing match maker," Kurt smiled as he drank his coffee.

"I don't do relationships," Sebastian said.

"Listen to me, Smythe," Kurt said sternly as he truned and yanked Sebastian by his tie so he'd look at him, "Form here on in, yeah you do. I don't give a rat's ass if you don't, because you're gonna learn today. You're gonna get that boy, because obviously he's got your mind so preoccupied that you burn yourself without even realizing. You're gonna get him, and it's gonna work out. Do I make myself clear?" Kurt said in a dangerous tone as he threw on his bitchiest of glares.

Sebastian gulped and had to try and repress the sexual excitement he's getting from seeing Kurt like this.

'God he's hot,' Sebastian's mind whined.

"Fine," he said in his normal voice.

"Good," Kurt said letting go.

This was going to be a long holiday season for Sebastian Paul Smythe.

X_x

**(a:n)**

**hey everyone. Here's your update. I actually enjoyed writing this one. so far the hardest was the chapter 3 because I was worried that it wasn't hot enough, but I'm glad to see so many people lie the story thus far.**

**remember to review and follow and fav**

**love always**

**~happy fxxking birthday sweeti**


	5. Chapter 5

"You sure you don't wanna tag along?" Rachel asked.  
"No, of course not. You and Brodie have fun. I'm gonna take a nap and get some cheesecake later," Kurt yawned.  
"M'kay, see ya next week," Rachel said kissing Kurt's cheek.  
"Good night," Kurt said seeing Rachel out before locking the door and flopping ot his bed. and looking through his phone. He had a new text from Sebastian.

From Meerkat:  
Hey where do you live? I wanna harrass you.

Kurt rolled his eyes and put his phone under the pillow and closed his eyes. He smiled in anticipation of a good afternoon nap... that never came. It felt liek an hour, but was only fifteen minutes when Kurt huffed and came to realization that he was bored beyond belief. He picked his phone up and sent a quick text. Not ten minutes later, there was a knock at his door. Kurt got up and opened the door.  
"It's fucking cold," Sebastian huffed as he stepped in Kurt's house and closed the door.  
"Did you bring the stuff?" Kurt asked.  
Sebastian held up a brown bag and set it on the table. He opened it and gave Kurt a cup and took one.  
"Thanks," Kurt said.  
"Bringing coffee is the least I can do," Sebastian said sitting next to Kurt on his bed.  
"I thought that someone like you would have something to do all day everyday," Kurt said.  
"You'dbe suprised," Sebastian said shedding his coat and scarf.  
"Is the snow that bad out there?" Kurt asked.  
"It's fucking freezing. I'm waiting for my balls to defrost from my thighs," Sebastian said.  
Kurt shook his head as he lied back on his bed.  
Sebastian peeked over and gulped down the coffee, hoping to use the scolding on his throat as a distration from Kurt sprawled out on his bed in a tight long-sleeve and low riding sweats. His shirt rode up a little and he saw a tiny bruise that looked faded.  
"Already banging someone else? I have to say, that was faster than I thought, Hummel," Sebastian said.  
"What?" Kurt questioned.  
"You have hip bruises," Sebastian pointed out. He felt jealousy boil inside of him and something else. That feeling he was trying to decipher since Saturday. It was now Tuesday.  
"No, dumbass. That's from when we fucked," Kurt said sipping his coffee.  
"O-oh," Sebastian said.  
Then something hit him.  
"Such vocabulary, I'm suprised little Miss Barbara Striesand did come out here and bitch slap you with a dicitonary," Sebastian siad remembering Kurt roomed with Rachel Berry.  
"She is long gone... until next week Friday," Kurt sighed.  
"I know you're happy," Sebastian chuckled.  
"At peace is more like it," Kurt said, "What about you. I thought for sure you'd have someone tobang at this hour."  
"Thinking of me banging? I kink of yours Hummel?" Sebastian smirked, "But then again, who wouldn't think of this 24/7?"  
"Cocky asshole," Kurt rolled his eyes.  
"No, honey, that's you that likes taking cock up your asshole," Sebastian smirked.  
Before Kurt could answer, his phone chimed a tune. He picked it up and checked the caller ID before groaning.  
"Her?" Sebastian asked, referrign to Rachel.  
"No. HIM," Kurt groaned.  
"Oh... Gimme," Sebastian said as he took the phone and answered. Kurt gave him a WTF face. Sebastian gestured for him fto be silent.  
"Hello... Kurt?" Blaine asked.  
"Quoi?" Sebastian questioned in a high pitched voice, "Je suis Maria. Et tu?"  
"Who is this?" Blaine questioned, "Kurt are you messing with me?"  
"Je ne suis pas Kurt. Je suis Maria," Sebastian said slowly as i explaining to a four year old.  
"Kurt why were you with Sebastian?" Blaine question.  
"I told ju I am nut zis Kurt. Bon soir," Sebastian said in an angry felmale voice as he hung up the phone and turned to Kurrt who was silently laughing to the point where his cheeks turned red.  
"Breathe, Hummel. I hung up," Sebastian said.  
Kurt started laughing out loud and gasping for air. Sebastian dared to watch the rosy cheeked counter tenor. He like Kurt's laugh. It was infectious. Sebastian found himself chuckling the laughing as well.  
It took them five minutes to recover, nd even then, they were still giggling on Kurt's part and chuckling on Sebastian's. Sebastian looked at Kurt. For once as far as Sebastian knew, Kurt looked genuinely happy.  
"Wanna make prank calls?" Sebastian asked holding his phone up.  
There was a silence before Kurt got up and came back with a phonebook with a giddy look on his face.  
First they did all of the Warblers, Nick and Jeff being the most confused. Then they moved onto the phonebook. By the time they realized the time, They got to the D's and it was eight at night.  
"How far away do you live?" Kurt questioned.  
"Around the corner and down the street actually.  
"In that cool looking apartment building?" Kurt asked.  
"That is correct Ms. Hummel," Sebastian smirked. Kurt didn't hesitate to punch him in the shoulder. Sebastian flinched and had to cnurse his shoulder.  
"That hurt!" Sebastian whined.  
"What'd you think it was going to feel like?" Kurt said.  
"I dunno. Like a paper ball hittingme," Sebastian said, "Why the hell are you strong?"  
"I use to work in my Dad's automechanics shop," Kurt said.  
Sebastian let out an inaudiable gasp and the thought of Kurt in a tight jumpsuit coverin in oil and sweating whilst working on a car popped up in his mind.  
"Sebastian... hey... Craigslist..." Kurt said snapping his fingers.  
"What is it, gayface?" Sebastian asked. He felt a pang in his chest from calling Kurt out of his name.  
'Dammit, get it together!' Sebastian thought angrily.  
"You spaced out on me," Kurt said.  
"And you punched me. I see this as even," Sebastian smirked.  
"Whatever. I'm hungry, so..." Kurt began.  
"Let's go out to eat," Sebastian said, cutting Kurt off, "My treat for curing my boredom."  
"Wasn't that what the coffee was for?" Kurt asked.  
"Get dressed," Sebastian said pointing in the direction of Kurt's clothing.  
"Fine, bossy," Kurt said.  
Sebastian went through his textas and saw he had one from Blaine and Niff.

From triangle brows:  
Leave Kurt alone.

From Jeff's Bitch:  
Are you and Kurt dating or something. I'm not opposed to it,  
just severely confused.

From Blndie:  
HOLY SHIT I JUST LEARNED HOW TO MELT PEANUT BUTTER! THIS IS FREAKING ORGASMIC!

Sebastian chuckeled as he replied to the boy's texts. Somewhere in Lima nd Westerville, three boy's phones went off.

From Man Stealer:  
He's not yours anymore, so I don't see why I have to.

From Sebastian The Crab With Crabs:  
Kurt and I aren't dating. There is no attraction whatsoever B/c we're just frineds. so what ever fantasy you have going kill it right now. spray it with raid, burn it, freeze it,  
then dropp it from the highest tower you can find.  
Best regaurds, Sebastian Smythe P.s. YOU CHANGE MY NAME RIGHT NOW! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW I'VE NEVER NOR DO I HAVE A SINGLE STD!

From Sebbers:  
Good for you. Don't burn yourself, okay?

"What's got you smirking?" Kurt asked.  
Sebastian had to think on his toes.  
"I was textign that one guy," Sebastian said.  
'YOU DUMBASS! WHY"D YOU SAY THAT?!' Sebastian screamed at himself.  
"Aw, what'd he say?" Kurt said as he chnged his shirt.  
"He just learned how to melt peanut butter," Sebastian said. If he would've directed it t Nick or Blaine's text, Kurt would've caught them in the lie.  
"I love peanut butter," Kurt said, "hmm... but not as much as cheesecake..."  
Sebastian made a note of that.  
"Anyways, that's not important. What's important is that you talk to this guy. How long have you known him?" Kurt asked as he slipped his pants on with practiced ease.  
"A year," Sebastian said eyeing Kurt. He shook his head and looked down at his phone.  
"WHAT?! Yeah, we need to hook you two up," Kurt said grabbing his boots.  
"But I only recently started liking him," Sebastian said. He felt his breath hitch as he realized what he said. He just admitted to liking someone to that someone while pretending it was someone else. It felt good to say it. Sebastian was a bit startled at this new found feeling that he' never explored before.  
"Ah, gotcha. Question: Is he gay?" KUrt asked.  
"Like no one's business," Sebastan asked.  
"Good, though I wouldn't put it pass you, converting a straight guys is never the way," Kurt tutored.  
"Oh he's definately gay," Sebastian sighed.  
"Is he single? I know you, and if he's not, I will have no part in this pursuit," Kurt said.  
"As of recent," Sebastian answered.  
"M'kay, so how comfortable is he around you?" Kurt asked.  
"He is comfortable to change in front of me," Sebastian said, hoping that his refernce to what Kurt just did wasn't too strong.  
"So he's pretty set in there. Okay, I knwo what to do. You need to go romantic on his ass. He's never seen that side of you, has he?" Kurt said slipping on his hat and gloves.  
"Never," Sebastian said.  
"Now here's the million dollar question: DO you have a romantic side?" Kurt asked.  
"You'd be suprised, Hummel," Sebastian said.  
"Oh really?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, "I'd love to take witness to that."  
'You will soon enough, Kurt,' Sebastian thought.  
'Shut the fuck up!' Sebastian's thoughts yelled at the other.  
'I'll do no such thing.'  
'Don't make me coem over there.'  
'Come at me bro.'  
'Really...?'  
Sebastian sighed as he stood and opened the door for Kurt as he walked through. Kurt locked upsince he had the keys.  
"So where are we going and which trains are we taking?" Kurt asked.  
"It's a suprise, and I'm driving," Sebastian said.  
"Well then," Kurt commented.

X_x

"So much cheesecake," Kurt moaned as he swallowed another bite.  
"Think I'm gonna explode," Sebastian whined.  
"How does Finn do this?" Kurt complained.  
"That behemoth you call a step brother? Kurt look at him then look at us. He'd eat us if he had the chance... then our cake," Sbeastian said. He earned a kick to the shin.  
"You don't get to dis my brother," Kurt said picking his fork up.  
"My bad," Sebastian said.  
"Damn you cheesecake factory for your tasty cake," Kurt said, "They're gonna make me fat."  
"I don't think that's possible for you," Sebastian chuckled as he spooned another strawberry in his mouth.  
"You'd be suprised," Kurt said.  
"Whatever, all I know is this cake is gonna make me jizz," Sebastian said as he took another bite.  
"Exaggerations as always," Kurt said rolling his eyes.  
"This isn't an exxaggeration. C'mon taste it," Sebastian said taking a forkful and holding up the fork to Kurt's mouth.  
"I dunno. I still have half a cake to go," Kurt questioned.  
"Oh c'mon, Hummel," Sebastian said.  
Kurt rolled his eyes and a thought occured in his head. this is a perfect itme to turn Sebastian's libido againt him.  
Kurt smirked as his tongue slithered out and wrapped itself around the fork an dslid until it hit the lump of cheese cake. His tounge swirved around it before wrapping around the pice of cake and taking it into his mouth.  
"That was yummy," Kurt giggled and hummed out the m's in yummy.  
Sebastian was gobsmacked at what he just saw. He dared to peek down and groned when he saw Sebastian Jr. standing up and demanding attention.  
He was about ot excuse himself and go to the bathroom, but then he heard Kurt's evil chuckle.  
"You suck, you know that?" Sebastian said.  
"No, but it looks like you could sure use it," Kurt chuckled, "And it's not my fault you can't control your libido."  
"Yes it is," Sebastian said eating his cake and choosing to continue eating and forget what he just saw.  
"Whoever this guy you're crushing on is, he's in for a real treat," Kurt smirked with a cat like demeanor.  
"Shut it, Hummel," Sebastian said.  
"I have no intention to," Kurt said.  
Dinner went on like that. Kurt teased Sebastian,a nd Sebastian managed to keep his favorite appendage in check.  
"That was freaking awesome," Kurt said as they walked out of the restaurant. Befor ethey could, the hostess gave them a flyer.  
"I think you boys would enjoy this. The lighting of the tree in Rockerfeller Center is tomorrow, and there are going to be some good performers there," the woman said smiling.  
"That sounds great," Kurt smiled as he looked at the paper, "Thanks for telling us."  
"Gladly. Have a Happy Holidays," the woman smiled. Kurt and Sebastian boarded Sebastian's car and began slowly driving into traffic.  
"What time does it start? The event," Sebastian asked.  
"Well they're gonna be telecasting the whole day," Kurt said."Wanna go?" Sebastian asked.  
"I wish I could, but Gaga knows that by the time I take the subway and make it there, I'll have to watch from like three blocks away," Kurt said.  
There was a silence.  
"Wanna go with me?" Sebastian asked.  
"You're going?" Kurt asked.  
"Yeah, might as well. It sounds like fun," Sebastian said.  
"Okay, but warn me when you find your hook up, so I'll have time to plot my way home," Kurt said.  
"I'm not going to look for a hook up. If I'm taking you, I'm sticking with you," Sebastian said.  
There was a silence. Within this silence, Sebastian's inner selves were fighting each other for control of Sebastian,and Sebastian was still trying to find out why he was having a short circuit in his judgement.  
All of this halted when Sebastian heard a quiet giggle.  
"The hell?" Sebastian asked as e looked over to Kurt. The traffic was at a stand still.  
"No, I was having a silly thought. I was thinking the only way we'd be able to get legit placing in this is if we camp out," Kurt said still giggling.  
"Let's do it," Sebastian challenged.  
"What?" Kurt questioned, "Are you serious?"  
"If you don't think that you can do it, than we'll just go back to our places, but if you're up to it, it sounds like... fun," Sebastian said looking out of the window and tyring to avoid eye contact with Kurt.  
"This is crazy," Kurt chuckled.  
"So is that a yes?" Sebastian asked.  
"Let's do it," Kurt said.  
"There ya go," Sebastian said with a determined smirk as he made a clearly illegal U-turn and begna driving in the direction of their destiantion.  
"This isn't happening," Kurt said.  
"It is too," Sebastian said as he kept his eyes on the road. Soon enough, they ended up there. There were a few people who had the same idea as them. Sebastian checked the time on his phone. It was half past midnight. Jeff's picture which was a close up picture to the point where you can only see his eyes.  
"Is that him?" Kurt asked.  
"Hm?" Sebastian asked.  
"Is that mystery crush?" Kurt asked.  
"Yes," Sebastian said, giving thanks for the blondes obscure timing.

From Blondie:  
You still awake?

"You're gona text him back right? C'mon, Smythe be a man," Kurt said.  
"Hey, can you run to the car and get the blankets form the trunks," Sebastian said.  
"Sure," Kurt said taking Sebastian's keys.

From Sebbers:  
Yes, but I have a favor to ask of you. Kurt is wiht me and he thinks I'm texting a guys that I have a crush on so can you just play along and I'll explaine everything later.

From Blondie:  
Sure dude. But Guess what I found out?

From Sebbers:  
That Wes and David were fucking?

From Blondie:  
Everyone knew that silly Sebbers. I found out Trent is Jewish

From Sebbers:  
Get out of here. Really?

"How does he know about The Warlbers?" Kurt questioned.  
Sebastian jumped and galred at the shorter boy behind him as he tried to catch his breath.  
"Just how long were you there?!" Sebastian all but shrieked.  
"Around the time you asked if he knew if Wes and David were fucking," Kurt siad innocently as he laid the blankets and quilts on the ground before he sat on them.  
"He use to go to Dalton," Sebastian lied.  
"Cool, who is he? I might know him from when I went to Dalton," Kurt said as Sebastian joined him.  
"H- hold the phone, you use to go where now?" Sebastan asked.  
"I use to go to Dalton Academy," Kurt said.  
"Dalton?" Sebastian asked.  
"Yes," Kurt said nodding.  
"Home of The Warblers?" Sebastian said just to be sure.  
"Yes," Kurt stressed as he giggled.  
"Why did you go back to that crap hole you call a school?" Sebastian questioned as if Kurt was out of his mind.  
"Because I missed my friends and I had to face something and quit running from it...Well him," Kurt said lokking fondly at the gorund and picking at the blanket.  
Sebastian knew that a lot of boys at Dalton were transferred there because they were bullied, such as Nick, Flint, David, and Thad to name a few.  
"If you don't mind me asking, why wereyou running," Sebastian asked.  
"Well, before I transferred, I use to get bullied a lot. THey'd throw me in dumpsters shove me into lockers, slushie me, call me names, but I tried to play it off. Then there was the main antagonist, who is pretty good friends with me now. Daivd Karofsky," Kurt said.  
Sebastian gasped in shock. David was such a sweet boy, how could he pssibly be a bully.  
"He was so confused, and he randomly kissed me against my will and said if I told anyone, that he'd kill me. Bliane helped me get over this. I guess David harassed me because he was confused about himself," Kurt said.  
"Oh," Sebastian said as he taxted Jeff back, "So is everything okay now?"  
"Yeah, Dave and I are friends, and he's very nice to me now," Kurt nodded.  
"Good to hear," Sebastian said.  
"Anyhoo, enough of my sob story, what's his name?" Kurt asked.  
"You probably don't know him seeing as he transferred there after me. He wasn't in The Warblers, but he was friends with most of them," Sebastian said cleverly.  
"Ah... hold the phone, you should invite him here," Kurt said.  
"He's not back from visiting his family though. I would've already had him here," Sebastian countered.  
"Dammit all," Kurt cursed.  
"It's okay. You know, you don't have to help me hook up with this guy. if it wasn't meant to be it wasn't meant to be," Sebastian shrugged.  
"But I like playing match maker," Kurt reasoned, "And besides, maybe this guy can put an end to you're sleeping patterns."  
"And you care because...?" Sebastian trailed off.  
He noticed Kurt blush form the corner of his eye, but he chalked it up to the cold weather,  
"I just find it very disturbing that you have the ability to do such a thing, and it's not healthy," Kurt said, "Besides we are... friends, right?"  
There was a pause because Sebastian was feeling a mix of joy from Kurt acknowledging their standing point and sadness for getting caught in the friend zone.  
"Got that right, Hummel," Sebastian said patting his shoulder and lying back on the blanket.  
"Good, because if we weren't I would feel awkard using you as a pillow," Kurt said.  
"But you're not u-"  
Sebastian's sentence ended when Kurt lied next to him an put his head on Sebastian's chest. Kurt's hair brushed Sebastian's nose, making him get a whiff of the shampoo he uses and a feel for just how soft Kurt's hair was. He had to hold back a groan.  
"You know, for such a built body, you'd think you'd be hard as a rock," Kurt said running a hand up and down Sebastian's torso leisurely.  
'Something's gonna be rock hard in a second all right,' Sebastain thought as he tried not to concentrate ont he boy ontop of him.  
"I'm just that awesome," Sebastian said with a smirk.  
"Oh shut up," Kurt giggled before yawning. Sebastian's heart fluttered when he heard the cute little mewl Kurt admittied.  
"Get your rest," he commanded.  
"You're not the boss of me," Kurt said tiredly.  
"No, but if you don't sleep now, you'll have some terrible bags under your eyes," Sebasitan said.  
"But it's cold," Kurt whined.  
Sebastian's instincts kick in as his arms slid around KUrt and pulled him close. He took the corner of the first layer of blanket and draped it over Kurt's waist on down.  
"Better?" Sebastian asked.  
"Mm hmm," Kurt hummed as he eased into slumber, and Sebastian had another internal debate.

(a:n)  
I'm so sorry i'm late. My laptop is acting up, but here you go. review fav and follow. I'll try to update sooner, but no promises.

love always ~happy fxxking birthday sweeti 


	6. Chapter 6

"And we are streaming live from Rockafeller Center! Behind me are people who camped out, Yankees and Tourists alike, just to see the once a year beauty that is the tree standing proud behind me," the chipper announcer woman said. The crowd of waoken people cheered.

"The hell?" Sebastian muttered as he opened his eyes. He realized he was lying on blankets, surrounded by others. He checked his phone. It was six in the morning.

"Who here is excited?" The woman asked.

The crowd cheered. Sebastian became hyperaware of his surroundings as he felt someone cuddle next to him. He was praying that it was a random hooker, but when he looked down, it was far from a hooker. It was the boy he thought to be an angel.

'ANGEL?! Pump your breaks there, slick,' Sebastian's horny side said.

'He is and you just don't want to admit it because you sir are a sexual deviant,' the loving and caring side of Sebastian chided.

'Whatever, just know who wears the balls in this head,' Horny Sebastian said.

'And yet you can't tell a small pale boy that you like him. Three simple words: I like you,' Loving Sebastian said.

"Look at this couple here. Are you guys locals? Are you excited?" the woman asked as she came over to Sebastian and Kurt. At this statement, Kurt's eyes flew open and glared at the woman who continued to smile. Kurt could see the glint of fan-girlism in her eye.

"We aren't a couple," Kurt said.

"You sure?" the woman urged witha playful smirk.

"Yes, and we're excited. WOO!" Sebastian cheered. His plan worked when the woman and the crowd cheered.

"Entirely too much energy," Kurt groaned as he stood and fixed his clothes.

"Kurt?" as familiar voice asked. Kurt hadn't heard it in so long that he almost hadn't recognized it.

"WES!" Kurt cheered as he whipped around and saw the bundled up asian boy.

"Holy shit, they said you were in New York, but I didn't expect to run into you here," Wes said, "Sebastian?"

"The one and only," Sebastian smirked.

"Pause! Where'd you get that?" Kurt said eyeing Wes' cup of coffee.

"There's a bunch of vendors everywhere and there's a Starbucks down the block," Wes said taking a sip.

"I'll go get some. Wes, watch Kurt," Sebastian said as he stood and walked off, glad someone miraculously popped up and was able to guard Kurt while he went for coffee.

"I'm not a kid," Kurt pouted.

"Then stop pouting. It's not helping your case," Wes said handing the cup to Kurt. He held it and flinched when he felt Wes mess with his hair.

"Nyoooooooo," Kurt whined.

"Kurt, hold still," Wes said and he sculpted the younger's hair.

"But Wes," Kurt whined.

"Hang on," Wes said putting in another flip and gingerly pulling his hand away in case quick movements would've made it fall. He pulled back, satisfied with his work and took his coffee back.

"Why're you in New York?" Kurt asked.

"Just here visitiing my sister for the holidays. She's pregnant. Four month along," Wes said.

"Aw how cute!" Kurt gushed.

"I'm gonna be an uncle. Mom was happy that she's having a grandkid, but sad that she's gonna get called grandma," Wes smiled.

"I'd be sad too," Kurt said thinking of the word grandma and the millions of wrinkles that comes with it.

"Back, Sebastian said holding two large cups of Starbucks. He handed one to Kurt, who graciously took it and swallowed half of it.

"She swallows," Sebastian chuckled.

Kurt raised his fist and flinched at Sebastian as if he were going to punch him again but stopped half way when Sebastian flinched in defense.

"You're abusive," Sebastian whined.

"This is disciplining your Sebastian," Kurt said pointing at Sebastian as he drank his coffee.

"What am I? A house pet?" Sebastian scoffed.

"The hypersexuality of a dog and brain of a pet rock," Kurt said.

"Shut the hell up, Hummel," Sebastian chuckled.

There was a short silence before one of them dared to peek at Wes. It was Kurt.

"Why're you grinning like that?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no reason," Wes said eyeing Sebastian, knowing the younger boy felt his penetrating glare.

Kurt analyzed the smirk some more. He's only seen Wes smirk on a few occasions. The first one is when he has his gavel. The second time was when he saw David blushing furiously at him, and the third was when he fianlly got word that Kurt and Blaine hooked up.

'SHIT,' KUrt's mind hissed.

"Hey, did secret crush guy text back?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, yeah. He said he's having a blast with his family," Sebastian said.

"Great. I gotta go potty. I'll be back," Kurt said scurrying off.

"You... Are... Fooling.. NOONE, Smythe," Wes smirked triumphantly.

"What're you yammering about?" Sebastian asked.

"You like Kurt. I'm not stupid," Wes said, "If I was, college would've been harder than it was."

"Smartass," Sebastian said.

"A'int I?" Wes smirked, "Now confess. I know you like him. you don't look at anyone like that for nothing, and who's this secret crush?"

"You have to swear not to tell a soul," Sebastian said, "And I meant it. You're not even allowed to look in a mirror and tell yourself."

"Damn, just when I thought I had fapping material," Wes said sarcastically, earning him a middle finger from Sebastian.

"So where to start?" Sebastian muttered to himself.

"Secret admirer. Who?" Wes asked.

"Oh that's just Jeff," Sebastian said non-chalantly.

"I'm sorry what?" Wes said, nearly choking on his warm beverage.

"Kurt wanted to know who I was texting, and Jeff found out how to melt peanut butter, so I told him it was a secret crush, but I really don't like Jeff like that, too blonde in more ways than one, and so I told him to just play along," Sebastian said in one breath, not really wanting to explain it.

There was a pause.

"Who told Jeffery it was okay for him to handle fire?" Wes asked.

"Fire?" Sebastian asked.

"To melt peanut butter. Anyways, go on," Wes urged.

"So I did this because I didn't want Kurt to find out that I like him. I kind of realized this after we slept together, and..." Sebastian went on.

"Woah what? You fucked Kurt?" Wes asked after recovering form choking.

"Yes, and sometime in teh midst or after, I realized I kinda like him, but then I thought that was just some post sex side effect, but it's been a week, and the feeling is still there," Sebastian said.

There was another pause.

"So it was that good, huh?" Wes said with a triumphant smirk.

"You have no idea," Sebastian said.

"Gimme your phone," Wes said holding out his palm.

"Why?" Sebastian asked.

"Gimme," Wes said sipping his coffee. Sebastian gave in and handed over his phone. Wes took all of eight seconds before he gave it back and took his phone out.

"How'd you get my password so fast?" Sebastian asked.

"Psh. Please, you're password is as predictable as everyone else's out here," Wes chuckled as he sent a text and smiled.

Sebastian's phone virbrated. Sebastian hesitated when he saw the smirk on Wes' face before he decided to check his phone.

From Secret Crush:

Sup

"Did you just do that?" Sebastian asked.

"Yep. Just play along and I guarentee you that this will play in your favor," Wes said.

"I dunno. Are you any good at hooking people up?" Sebastian asked.

"I managed to get The Warblers to get Klaine a go," Wes said.

Sebastian's expression turned sad at the immediate thought that popped into his head.

"Yeah, but look how that turned out," he muttered.

"If you were with him, do you think you'll feel the need to cheat?" Wes asked testingly.

"Cheat on who?" A familiar voice said as Kurt came into view, "Wait, are you talking about secret crush and Sebastian's sleeping habits?"

"Yes, now I ask again: would you feel the need to cheat on him?" Wes asked.

Sebastian got a good look at Kurt's giddy face from his perifrial vision.

"Absolutely not," Sebastian said.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Wes smiled as he patted Sebastian's shoulder and smiled at Kurt.

X_x

The day went by quicker than the trio expected. The moon was out and the sun was down for th count. Sebastian and Kurt were sitting on the blanket with Wes and the friends Wes made. She was a pretty red head.

"Only thrity minutes," Sebastian said.

"Yeah," Kurt said, "I never thought I'd see this in my life time."

"Well believe it, Hummel," Sebastian said.

"Kurt," he said.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"My name is Kurt," Kurt said.

Sebastian gasped slightly. Kurt just pretty much gave him permission to call him by his first name. His inner happy dance was cut short by the vibration coming from his pocket. He pulled his phone out and read the text.

"The fuck?" Sebastian said raising an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Kurt said peaking over Sebastian's shoulder and reading the text.

From Secret Crush:

Oh My GAWD I just met the hottest man ever! We really hit it

off *wink*wink*

"Oh Sebastian, I'm so sorry," Kurt gasped as he hugged Sebastian.

"It's okay," Sebastian sighed, sending a glare at Wes, knowing what he was doing.

"I know how much you wanted this guy thought," Kurt cooed.

"Kurt, I'm fine. They come and go, but I'll eventually find my forever. Until then, I'm gonna sit here and watch that lady light the tree," Sebastian said.

Just then, the performer on stage started singing "Silent Night". It was gentle and quiet.

Sebastian noticed that Kurt hadn't let go yet and even went as far as putting his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

Silent Night

Holy Night

All is calm

All is bright

Sebastian was no longer in control. He tested the waters and scooted closer to Kurt, who came closer, basically sitting in Sebastian's lap.

'Round young virgin

Mother and child

Holy infant

So tender and mild

Sebastian rested his head on Kurt's. When no protest came form the diva, he hummed softly along with the tune.

Sleep in heavenly Peace

Sleep in heavenly Peace

The crowd clapped and whistled, bringing the boys out of their haze. They quickly stood and cheered, as if that's what they were doing that whole time.

Snowfall came lightly cascading down from the sky. Kurt looked up and smiled. He always loved snow. He thought it was the seconds prettiest thing he's seen in his life. The first would be his mother.

Kurt didn't care if anyone thought he was a kid for doing this, so he stuck his tongue out and tryed to catch a flake on his tongue. Wes face palmed.

"Hey, you're friend over there," the red head asked as she pointed to Sebastian. Sebastian was watching Kurt, trying not to laugh and blushing at the same.

"Yes, what about him?" Wes asked.

"Does he like the elf looking one?" the red head asked, refering to Kurt. Wes chuckled when he realized that Kurt did have elfen features.

"That obvious?" Sebastian asked.

"Very. It's cute," she said.

"Did I get one?" KUrt asked, his speech off since his tongue was out and sticking out at Sebastian. Sebastian blushed. Not at the sight of Kurt' tongue and what he knew Kurt could do with said tongue, but because there were snowflakes decorating Kurt's eyelashes, making him look like something out of a fantasy.

"Yeah, but I think you caught more on you lashes," Sebastian siad.

"Oh you're right," Kurt said raising a hand to wipe them away. Sebastian reached forward and held onto Kurt's wrists right before he could get to his eyes.

"Don't. It actually looks cool," Sebastian said.

Kurt could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. Sebastian noticed the color change, but chalked it up to the weather.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Rocerfella Center Tree," the announcer person said as they pushed the button and illuminated the night with the giant tree.

Kurt turned and gasped. He was taken aback by the beauty and majesty of the tree.

"It's beautiful," he said softly.

"Wow," Sebastian said nodding his head slightly. He was in a daze from the tree, but was jerked out of it when he felt Kurt shift and hold onto Sebastian's shoulders, eyes still on the tree.

'You'll kick yourself later if you don't,' Loving Sebastian chimed in a sing song tone.

'Don't do it, man. Don't you dare,' Horny Sebastian said.

Sebastian could feel his arms tremble lightly. Kurt must not had felt it. Sebastian inhaled and exhaled through his nose, and moved his arms surely.

'If I'm gonna do this, might as well have pride,' Sebastian thought, his trembling ceasing as he slid his arms around Kurt's lower half and held him. He could feel the little shivers Kurt gave off die down as their body heat collaborated and engulfed them in their own little bubble. Snow began to flitter out of the sky lightly once again. Kurt let out a particularly strong shiver.

"Cold?" Sebastian asked.

"A little," Kurt mewled as he tried to shake it off, but then gasped lightly. He realized the position he and Sebastian were in right now.

'This isn't right. He's still probably hung up on that last guy,' Kurt thought, 'You can't let yourself get hurt in succession like this, Hummel.'

"Well, why don't we take you home then?" Sebastian said softly in Kurt's ear.

'Wait, why am I thinking this. I don't even LIKE him like that,' Kurt's thoughts screamed.

"Yeah, lemme just say bye to Wes," Kurt said shuffling over to the gavel lover.

"You're gone?" Wes asked.

"Oui," Kurt said hugging Wes.

"Okay, it was nice seeing you two again. My number hasn't changed. Call me sometime," Wes said.

"I will. Bye bye Wes," Kurt said.

"Good night, Kurt," Wes said ruffling Kurt's hair, knowing the counter tenor was too sleepy to fight about it, or even realize what Wes just did.

X_x

'Why does it feel liek I'm being carried?' Kurt thought as he felt his body flaoting in strong arms, 'And when did I even fall asleep?'

"Kurt, are you aware of how light you are?" Sebastian's voice rang thorugh, cutting his sleepy haze a little.

"Sebastian?" Kurt murmured, "What're you doing?"

"You fell asleep in the car," Sebastian said walking over.

"You can put me down now," Kurt yawned.

Sebastian followed orders and stood Kurt up. Kurt stretched his back in a cat like way. Sebastian had to bit back a moan when he saw Kurt's sweater ride up and reveal milky skin.

"Dear God, I need a shower," Kurt yawned as he opened his door, "You coming in?"

"N-no," Sebastian faught to say.

"You sure, it's pretty late," Kurt yawned. Sebastian blushed slightly at how cute Kurt looked when he yawned.

"I-I'm sure. I just wanted to make sure that you got home safe," Seabastian siad rubbing the back of his neck and not daring to look Kurt in his eye.

Kurt studied him for a while before making his conclusion.

"Oh, you have a screw tonight. Well, don't let me hold you up. Good luck," Kurt said.

"What?! No! I don't actually," Sebastian said.

"Bas, you don't have to lie. I know how promiscuious you are and how demanding your sex drive is. If you're about to bone some twink, just say so," Kurt shrugged, "Then I wouldn't take up your time."

"You're not taking up any of my time. Clearly if I am standing here and having this conversation with you, I don't have anywhere to be," Sebastian said, feeling a a bit frustrated.

"Then why don't you want to come in and just speak to a friend? It's not even that late," Kurt said.

"Because I'm scared I might do something stupid," Sebastian blurted.

"Like what?" Kurt scoffed.

Sebastian gorwled before taking both of Kurt's shoulders and yanking him forward. Kurt gasped as Sebastian's lip collided with his in a kiss that had Kurt's heart beating wildly and knees turned to jelly. His eyes went wide and he wasnted to hyperventalate, but he couldn't. There was no tongue or teeth involved, just the two of them. Sebastian's grip on Kurt was tender yet firm. His eyes were screwed shut and he dared not let his trembling get the best of him as he stood solid and worked his lips with Kurt's.

When he pulled away, it was quick and chaste. He looked away and looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Like that," Sebastian's ghost of a voice uttered as he wlaked away, leaving behind a stunned Kurt.

**(a:n)**

**Thanks for sticking with me guys. Remember to read and review and fav and follow. See you next update.**

**love always**

**~happy fxxking birthday sweeti**


	7. Chapter 7

"Bas, I know you're there. Just pick up the phone. I just wanna talk. Forget the kiss; I just want to speak to you," Kurt said leaving the umpteenth voicemail. He sighed as he flopped down to his couch.

It was merely Christmas, which mean Kurt hasn't seen Sebastian in nearly a month. He tries calling him and texting, but none of it works. He doesn't know which apartment lives in, so he couldn't visit, so there was nothing Kurt could do.

He was waiting for his Dad to get back from the corner store so they could go for a night on the town. At least he got to see his father this Christmas.

X_x

"Bas, I know you're there. Just pick up the phone. I just wanna talk. Forget the kiss; I just wanna speak to you," Sebastian heard Kurt say over the voicemail. He deleted it and sat on his bed. He's been avoiding Kurt like the plague for the past few weeks. He told Wes the situation, and Wes says that he supports Sebastian's decision either which way.

Sebastian let out a frustrated growl before his phone started to chime. He looked down and saw the picture of a certain brunette asleep with graffiti across his face.

"Yeah?" Sebastian asked.

"THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, SMYTHE?! WHAT'RE THESE TEXTS FROM YOU DOING IN JEFF'S PHONE?!" Nick all but screeched.

"I text most of my friends," Sebastian said flatly.

"AND FLIRT WITH THEM?!" Nick accused.

"Oh crap I forgot about that. Disregard those texts, he was helping with something," Sebastian said.

"With what?! Getting off?!"

"No," Sebastian sighed.

"Then what, Smythe? What could my boyfriend possibly be helping with sexting?" Nick asked.

Sebastian sighed as he prepared himself for the explanation he owed Nick.

"You have to swear not to tell a soul," Sebastian ordered.

"Maybe, not tell," Nick growled.

"Good enough. I was with Kurt at dinner and Jeff texted me and Kurt asked who I was texting. I told him it was a guy I liked to avoid telling him that I liked him, so Kurt got all excited, and I told Jeff to just play along. He did and then I stopped because we ran into Wes, and he took over the roll, but he sent a text, pretending to be my nonexistent crush, that he was interested in someone else to urge me to ask Kurt out, but that ended horribly because when I took Kurt home, he wanted me to come inside and hang out, but I knew I was going to do something stupid, so I denied, and he got mad and asked why, and I told him that i might do something stupid, and he asked me what could I have possibly done, so I kissed him and haven't spoken to him since. that was almost a month ago," Sebastian said in one breath, glad he had such powerful lungs.

There was a silence.

"Okay... Wow, um... didn't, uh... didn't see that coming," NIck said.

"Me neither, so no I do not like your boyfriend," Sebastian said, "I can't handle that amount of blonde."

"Okay... but you DO like Kurt," Nick said in a as-a-matter-of-a-fact tone.

"Yes," Sebastian said with a tone that people have when they see a dead puppy.

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked?" Nick asked.

"I guess I hadn't come to terms with it. I mean, come on, Nick, Kurt and I have been fighting since the day we met over a guy that ended up cheating on him. How do you cheat on KURT? So when i figured I liked him after the time we slept together, how do you think I was going to take it because I'm still having trouble coming to terms with t, but I will acknowledge that it's there," Sebastian said.

There was another pause.

"You slept with Kurt?" Nick dead panned.

"Yes, but it was supposed to be a one time thing. Get in, get out, that's all, but no, I had to develop feelings. What's wrong with me?!" Sebastian ranted.

"You like him," Nick said, "And there's nothing wrong with it, but I will be wary of Blaine. He does suspect that you two have been fooling around."

"I know, he texted me," Sebastian said.

"Now, just so you know, I'm not taking anyone's side seeing as I don't wanna get in the middle of all of this, just do what you know is best."

"Thank you," Sebastian sighed, getting ready to hang up.

"Oh, and Seb?" Nick said sweetly.

"Yeah?" Sebastian yawned.

"If you ever text or think of Jeff in that way again, I'll see to it that you can't so much as whack off ever again," Nick said, voice going three octaves lower as he threatened Sebastian. Sebastian would be lying if he said that he didn't feel a little wave of fear hit him as he hung up the phone.

Sebastian sat there in silence, collecting himself, but was disrupted when his parents called. He answered and they wished each other a Merry Christmas, and they apologized for not being able to come out to their only son this winter. Sebastian told them not to worry about it and assured them there's always New Years and Easter before hanging up. When he did hang up, he stared at the clock and calendar on his phone.

"5...4...3...2...1..." He counted down. It was now Christmas. He gulped when he went through his contacts and found who he was looking for.

X_x

"Merry Christmas, kiddo," Burt said as he hugged his son in a bear hug. Kurt merely giggled, being used to his father's massive hugs.

"Merry Christmas, Dad, now get some rest," Kurt said. He looked to Rachel, who was knocked out on her bed. Burt mumbled something and went to Kurt's bed, where he fell asleep almost immediately. Kurt smiled as he tucked his Dad in and began cleaning. He didn't get to far before his phone vibrated in his back pocket. He sighed, ready for the onslaught of Christmas texts from his friends, but was shocked when he saw whose name was flashing across the new text message dashboard. He nearly dropped his phone as he tried to open the text.

From Sebastian:

Merry Christmas Kurt.

Kurt looked around before stepping out onto his fire escape, not wanting to open his door and make a bunch of noise. He hit the callback number and waited.

"Hello?" the voice on the other side came.

Kurt opened his mouth, but no words came out. Where should he begin, but then he remembered what he said in all of his voicemails. He only wanted to talk.

"Hello?" Sebastian asked once more.

"M-Merry Christmas, Sebastian, Kurt blurted.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt," Sebastian said. His tone was soft and cautious.

"How're you?" Kurt asked, poorly masking the concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Sebastian asked.

"Great," Kurt said. There was a car honking and a man yelling to the other cars to drive.

"Kurt, where are you?" Sebastian questioned.

"On my fire escape," Kurt said.

"Why?" Sebastian asked.

"Because I didn't want my Dad to wake up," Kurt said.

There was a pause.

"Wait right there," Sebastian asked.

"Wait, what? Bas, w-"

The line went dead. Kurt sighed.

He watched his phone and watched his screen saver pass by. He didn't know how long he was sitting ehre until he felt a hnad on his shoulder. He jumped up, ready to defend himself, but halted when he saw Sebastian standing there.

"Hey," he smiled softly. Kurt couldn't help but hug Sebastian, nearly knocking the wind out of the taller boy. Sebastian hugged back before Kurt tore himself away from Sebastian to close the window.

"Wanna take a walk?" Sebastian asked.

"How're we gonna get down?" Kurt asked.

"Get on my back," Sebastian said. kneeling down. Kurt did as told as Sebastian went to the ladder and began to slowly slide down.

"This is dangerous. You're insane," Kurt coward.

"Yes, but do you care?" Sebastian asked.

The got no response as he felt Kurt hold on tighter when they dropped five feet into a foot of snow. Kurt got off of Sebastian as stood next to him. studied him. Sebastian hadn't changed at all over the near month, other than the slightly tired expression he's carrying.

"Are you alright? You seem tired," Kurt said.

"Hmm? Oh that's because I hadn't had coffee for a few days," Sebastian shrugged.

'Liar,' Kurt thought. He knew the clear-cut difference of not having coffee for a few days and little to none sleep.

"Wait, where are your parents?" Kurt questioned.

"They couldn't make it out here this season," Sebastian shrugged.

"YOU'RE SPENDING CHRISTMAS ALONE?!" Kurt squeaked.

"It's no big deal. I'll get to see them Easter," Sebastian said.

They began walking in a silence that wasn't awkward or comfortable, it was just silence. Kurt processed the information over and over but still felt sad that Sebastian was going to be alone today.

"It's Christmas

And we walk alone

Two strangers with no one to miss us..." Kurt began to sing.

Sebastian gave a skeptical hum before recognizing the song.

"On our own

Out in the cold

Trudging onward

Braving a harsh winter storm..." Sebastian followed.

Kurt smiled.

"You and I met passing by

And now, our spirits feel warm," Kurt chimed.

"I don't have anyone at home

To talk to

And you don't have anything

To do," Sebastian built.

"So I'll spend my Christmas with you," they harmonized.

"It's Christmas

And we are in love," Sebastian sang.

Kurt shot him a skeptical look and Sebastian thought he saw hope, but chalked it up to his imagination.

"With the way

That the soft snowflakes

Kiss us," Sebastian added.

He thought he saw Kurt's hope die and get replaced with disappointment.

"From far above

Out in th cold," Kurt chimed on with a smile that seemed to be covering something.

"Trudging onward

Braving a harsh winter storm," Sebastian said.

"You and I

Met passing by

And now

Our spirits feel warm," Sebastian went on.

"I believe that Jesus

Is truly the only way

And I celebrate

Christmas because it's

His birthday," the harmonized as Sebastian playfully twirled Kurt.

"I don't have anyone at home

To talk to

And you don't have anything

To do

So I'll spend my Christmas

With you," Sebastian concluded as they faced each other.

They shared shy smiles before Sebastian looked away, leaving Kurt to feel a bit hurt at the abrupt gesture.

They continued walking until they reached a coffee shop. It was fairly empty and looked warm. They walked in and ordered. Sebastian paid and they sat down.

Kurt let out a soft chuckle and subtly shook his head, a motion that didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing, just a thought," Kurt said.

"You wanted to talk, right, let's start with your thought," Sebastian countered.

"I was going to ask something," Kurt started.

"Which was..." Sebastian urged.

"A question," Kurt answered.

"About..." Sebastian urged.

"My thought.

"..."

"..."

"Kurt, I will smack you, do not put it past me," Sebastian said.

"Fine," Kurt chuckled but it died down, "I was going to ask you to spend Christmas with my Dad and Rachel and Brody, but y-" Kurt began.

"Sure," Sebastian said as he sipped his coffee.

"I- what?" Kurt asked.

"What time do you want me to come by?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt mumbled and tripped over his words until he finally answered that he'd like Sebastian over around noon. Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle.

"And what is so funny? I said what I said, now you fess up," Kurt said with a smirk.

"I just find it super cute when you get caught off guard and start rambling," Sebastian said with every bit of confidence in him. He watched as Kurt blushed and avoid eye contact. Sebastian kicked his inner self as he sighed softly.

"Sorry, Kurt, if this is making you feel uncomfortable," Sebastian said. Kurt's attention shot up as he stared at Sebastian.

"You apologized...? To me...? The great Sebastian Smythe apologized?" Kurt gasped in faux shock before smirking.

"Hey, I can be compassionate, dammit. I did apologize to Karofsky," Sebastian pointed out and settled down as he remembered the day he heard that Dave tried to kill himself.

"You're right," Kurt agreed with a soft expression.

There was a moment of silence before Sebastian's phone began to chime. He checked the name on the screen and immediately hit ignore.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Kurt wondered.

"I don't think I should," Sebastian answered.

"Personal?" Kurt questioned.

"It was a text from Blaine," Sebastian said.

"Oh God no," Kurt whined.

"He's under the impression that I'm trying to get into your pants," Sebastian chuckled.

"Well, he's in the ball park with that one, but I don't know your intentions," Kurt said looking out the booth window.

"How about for now, my intentions are to walk you home," Sebastian said softly.

Kurt looked at him and smiled.

X_x

"Hey man, you're Sebastian right?" an attractive man said as he opened Kurt' door, but not even that could peak Sebastian's libido.

"Yeah, you're Brody, aren't you?" Sebastian said as they exchanged a handshake.

"Sure am. Kurt, you're friend is here," Brody called as he pulled Sebastian into the apartment and re-locked the door.

"Oh hey," Kurt chirped from the couch as he came from near the stove and over to Sebastian. They exchanged a quick hug before Kurt ushered him past a glaring Rachel and to his father's skeptical eye.

"Dad, this is Sebastian, Sebastian this is my Dad," Kurt said as he took a step back. Burt stood from the couch and shook Sebastian's hand.

"I've heard a lot about you over the past year," Burt informed.

"Ah right, I can only assume that most of it was probably not so great," Sebastian said.

"Not really, but everyone deserves a second chance," Burt shrugged.

The whistle from the television caught his, Sebastian, and Brody's attention.

"Nooooooooo," they groaned simultaneously as the other team scored.

Burt looked at Sebastian the at the television, then back to Sebastian.

"You watch basketball?" Burt asked as he plopped back down to the couch.

"Only when it's not football season," Sebastian answered. Burt nodded his approval.

"M'kay, kid. So far so good," Burt said as they turned their attention back to the game.

X_x

The day went on with Sebastian, Burt, and Brody yelling at the television until Brody informed everyone that he was taking Rachel to his parents house. The three men sat on the couch. Kurt had a magazine in his hand, not even going to make an attempt at trying to figure out what's going on.

"Hey, this just occurred to me. Sebastian, where are your parents?" Burt asked.

"My grandmother back in France got sick, so they're taking care of her. they said it was last-minute, so they'll just see me at Easter," Sebastian explained, "I called this morning, they said my grandmother is doing better."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I hope she feels better soon," Burt said.

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel," Sebastian smiled and nodded.

Sebastian and Burt turned back to the television, but Sebastian felt something constrict lightly around his hand, when he looked down, he noticed Kurt gave him a light squeeze. He side glanced at Kurt and they exchanged a warm expression of sympathy and gratitude before turning back to their respective forms of entertainment.

Soon enough, Burt passed out on Kurt's bed, and Kurt was feeling a bit drowsy.

"You're sleepy," Sebastian teased lightly.

"Am not," Kurt whined tiredly as he yawned.

"You are too. I'll take my leave. I'll call you tomorrow," Sebastian said, "Get some rest."

Kurt stood and walked with Sebastian to the door.

"Wait, I want a good night kiss," Kurt jabbered sleepily.

"Kurt, you don't know what you're saying. Go to bed," Sebastian said.

"Oh c'mon. One right here," Kurt said lazily putting his index finger on his cheek.

Sebastian sighed before leaving a feather light kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"Good night, Kurt. Merry Christmas," Sebastian said.

"Merry Christmas, Bas," Kurt yawned as he closed the door and locked it.

That night, a certain brown-haired green-eyed boy haunted Kurt's dream, but for once, he wasn't a poltergeist.

X_x

**(a:n)**

**hey everyone. i know i'm late, but stuff happens, but i'm here. hope you enjoy. review and all that jazz.**

**love always**

**~happy fxxking birthday sweeti**


	8. Chapter 8

"Sebastian, honey, we have something to tell you," Mrs. Smythe's voice said cautiously.

It was two days after Christmas nad everything seemed to be leveled and calm. He and Kurt were texting each other. Kurt was just now dropping his Dad off at the airport, and his parents were back from Paris.

"Yes, Ma?" Sebastian said as he ansered a text he got from Kurt, "Oh, but how's Grandma?"

There was a heart striking silence.

"That's kind of the reason why we;re calling," Mr. Smythe's voice came thorugh, "Sebastian, she's been sick for a while, and she never told anyone."

Sebastian halted. He knew where this was going.

"She's dead, isn't she?" Sebastian asked, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"There was nothing the doctors could do," he heard his mother softly sob.

"When's the funeral?" Sebastian asked, biting his bottom lip, willing himself not to let a single tear spill.

"January 5th," his dad stated.

"Okay. I'm gonna hang up now," Sebastian said.

"Okay, champ," Mr. Smythe said.

"We love you, honey," Mrs. Smythe said.

"Love you guys too," Sebastian said before hanging up and plopping down to his bed. Without thinking, he dailed Kurt's number.

"Hey," Kurt said in a chipper tone.

"Hey, can you come over?" Sebastian asked. Kurt was curious when he heard the rasp in Sebastian's voice.

"Sure, but Bas, are you okay?" Kurt asked, clearly concerned.

"Just please come over. I'll text you my address," Sebastian said.

"Okay," Kurt said.

The line went dead and Sebastian lied back on his bed, thinking about all the good times he's had with his grandma. From learning piano to helping her bake. He hadn't known how much time ellapsed until he heard a knock at his door.

"Bas, it's me," Kurt called from the other side.

Sebastian got up and opened the door. Kurt stood holding two cups of coffee.

"Bas, are you okay?" Kurt asked as he stepped into the apartment and set the coffee down on the table. Sebastian closed the door and walked over to the couch. Kurt joined him, showing every bit of concern on his face.

"You'll get worry lines," Sebastian said in a damp tone.

"Screw that. What's wrong?" Kurt asked as he put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Remember when I said my Grandma was sick?" Sebastian said softly.

"Yeah...oh," Kurt said filling in the blanks, "Oh no." Kurt hugged Sebastian tightly and rubbed his back.

"The funeral in on the fifth. She was sick and didn't tell anyone until it was too late," Sebastian said, letting out a small sob, but cutting it short and he clung to Kurt.

"Let it out. It's okay to cry, Bas," Kurt said. Sebastian took his word for it and letting out multiple sobs and hiccups as Kurt whispered soothing words in his ear. It reminded Sebastian of all the times when he'd play out side, scrape something and go running to his grandmother. It was twenty mintues before Sebastian calmed down and pullled away.

"It hurts, Kurt," Sebastian said softly.

"I know, and I'm here to help. When my mother died, it was rough, and I'm here to help you get through this," Kurt said softly.

Sebastian hadn't known Kurt's mother was deceased. It kind of made sense since she wasn't at Kurt's apartment on Christmas.

"Thanks," Sebastian said.

"Anything for a friend," Kurt said gently.

"We're friends?" Sebastian asked, making sure he heard that right.

"I sure hope so. I don't camp out with random people and allow them to cuddle me on a sidewalk on a itchy wool blanket," Kurt said. He was satisfied when he heard Sebastian lightly chuckle and smile.

"Good point," Sebastian said.

"What do you have planned for the rest of the day? Any boyfriends coming by? Some sort of adventure?" Kurt asked, "Maybe clubbing?"

"No. None of that," Sebastian said.

"Why?" Kurt said almost immediately.

"Why what?" Sebastian asked.

"I ask you if you have a random screw, and now you're celebate? What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, aren't you supposed to be smart?" Sebastian questioned.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing," Sebastian sighed, "Sorry if I offended you."

"We're going out. I know a place. Get dressed and let's go," Kurt said.

"What about you?" Sebastian asked.

"What about me?" Kurt countered.

"Don't you have to do your thing with the clothes and the primping," Sebastian said.

"Please, I look fabulous no matter what. That is a fact," Kurt said crossing his arms and cocking his hip.

'You really do,' Loving Sebastian said.

'Okay, unless you're going to bone him again, no more thoughts like that,' Horny Sebastian said firmly.

'You can't make me,' Loving Sebastian shot back.

Sebastian let out a growl before he wetn to his room and came back out wearing a orange turtle neck and black form-fitting jeans.

"The hell is that?" Kurt asked pointing to Sebastian.

"What? You don't like what I'm wearing?" Sebastian questioned.

"We're going clubbing not solving mysteries with a three hippies and a talking dog," Kurt said flatly as he tgged Sebastian back into his room and tore the offending article of clothing off of Sebastian. He looked for a while and took in Sebastian's toned abs and biceps and began looking through his wardrobe to see what will accent Sebastian's features.

"First up, who the hell wears orange?" Kurt said rifiling through shirts and inspecting possible choicces.

"I'm not picky, thank you," Sebastian said.

"Well do you NOT wanna get laid tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Not really," Sebastian said with no enthusiasm.

"Sure ya do," Kurt said tossing a shirt into a pile he's been making, "Here try this on."

Sebastian took the shirt and slipped it on. It was a silver grey shirt with long sleeves and a random green design in the front. When Sebastian slipped it on, it hugged him and showed a teasing amout of his abs, but not all of it.

"What about those shirts?" Sebastian asked pointing to the pile on his floor.

"Hm? Oh I'm burning those," Kurt said casually.

"What? Why?" Sebastian asked, not putting the notion passed Kurt.

"You're Sebastian Smythe, not Steve from frickin' Blue's Clues," Kurt said flatly.

"But I make them look good. Remember that night at Scandals?" Sebastian whined.

"Yes, I do. I remember you not getting laid.

"That's because they saw how hard you were grinding your ass on me," Sebastian said.

"Only because you were trying so hard to get to Blaine, that I think you may have thought I was intaglible," Kurt quipped.

"Touche," Sebastian said fixing his hair.

"Besides, they did nothign for your form. You need to tease them. take what I'm wearing for example," Kurt said putting his hand on his hips.

He was wearing black skin tight jeans, a blue shirt that hung off one shoulder and stopped at his elbows, black boots that almost reached his knee, and a black choker. The outfit made his skin glow and eyes look more greenish grey.

He smirked when he saw that Sebastian was captivated by his outfit and couldn't look away. He sauntered over to Sebastian and glided into his lap.

"Makes you wonder what's underneathe, huh?" He giggled seductively in Sebastian's ear.

"Y-yes," Sebastian said.

"Well, that's the point. Make them want more, but not giving them any till they work for it," Kurt said cheerily as he hopped off of Sebastian.

"You're such a tease, ya know that?" Sebastian whined as they got up and made their way out.

"And besides," Sebastian said opening the car door for Kurt and giving his ass a nice smack as he entered. He smirked when Kurt gapsed. "I already know what's underneath."

X_x

"I think that guy likes you," Kurt said over the music as he nodded his head to a man down the bar. He obviously played some sort of sport, and had a sexy edge to him.

"We'll see," Sebastian said side glanicng at the man.

"Sooner than you think. He's coming this way," Kurt said as he sipped his coke.

"Hey, sexy," the man said with a smooth voice as he sat next to Sebastian.

"I'm gonna go dance," Kurt said sauntering over to the dance floor.

"Do you dance?" the man asked as he took one os Sebastian's hands.

"Nope," Sebastian said flatly.

"Oh, well wanna learn?" the man tried again.

"I would if I could, but I can't, so I shan't. My teachers say I'm a terrible student," Sebastian said taking another shot.

"Well fine then," the man huffed as he walked away muttering something about Sebastian being a tease. Sebastian scoffed at the thought that Kurt was right, but he'd never let the shorter man know that.

As he thought of Kurt, he looked to the dance floor only to see Kurt danicng pretty close to one guy who was looking at Kurt like a piece of meat. His hands were on Kurt's hips as he ground his hips into Kurt's ass. Kurt looked uncomfortable, but continued to dance all the same.

Sebastian could feel something boil in him as he saw the man plant a few kisses on Kurt's neck. Kurt jumped away and glared at the man, who only ended up grabbing Kurt's wrist.

"Let me go," Kurt glared.

"I thought we were having a good time," the man shot back.

"Let me go," Kurt growled dangerously.

Before the man could say anything, Kurt was tugged away by a pair of strong and protective arms.

"He's with me," Sebastian said.

"And who the hell are you?" the man said, pufifng out his chest a little, but still not as big as Sebastian.

"His boyfriend," Sebastian said as he curled his arms around Kurt's waist a bit tihgter.

"Prove it," the man said crossing his arms.

Sebastian rolled his eyes before puling Kurt to look at him. He dove in and kissed Kurt. He moaned as his tongue rubbed Kurt's lip and he was granted immediate access as Kurt threw his arms around Sebastian's shoulders. Their tongues danced to the beat of the music, grinding against each other. Sadly, the need for air arose. When Sebastian and Kurt broke apart, the man was gone, and they attracted a few lookers.

"Hey, Bas?" Kurt said.

"Yeah, Kurt?" Sebastian asked.

"Think we should get out of here?" Kurt asked.

"Sure do," Sebastian said taking Kurt's hand and dragging him out of the club.

X_x

"Dear Lord, you're heavy," Kurt said as he held onto the arm that was slung across his shoulders as he held Sebastian's half drunk and dizzy body into his apartment.

"Am not," Sebastian said.

"Fat ass," Kurt teased as he kicked the door closed and locked it and dragged Sebastian to his couch.

"Told you it was easier to just stay in. Look, it's barely past midnight and we already turned in," Sebastian said.

"You know, boys who talk smack don't get coffee," Kurt said.

"But," Sebastian whined as he poked out his bottom lip.

"Don't give me that look. Sit," Kurt said pointing at the couch.

"I'm not a dog," Sebastian pouted. Kurt glared as he kept pointing at the couch. Sebastian broke and sat on the couch.

"Thank you,by the way. If you hadn't stepped in, that guy would've probably made me his bitch in the bathroom," Kurt said then chuckled nervously as he brought back the coffee.

"It's nothing. Anything fora friend, right?" Sebastian said as he gulped down the scorching brown liquid.

"Right," Kurt said sittting beside him and taking his phone out. He had an incoming call from Rachel. He didn't feel like speaking to anyone right now, but he knew if he didnt answer the call now, than he would have to hard thrice as much in the morning.

"Hey you," Kurt said cheerily. Sebastian gave him a skeptical look until he mouthed Rahcel's name. Sebastian notably shuddered, making Kurt laugh silently.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, where the hell are you?" Rachel chirped angrily.

"Something came up, and I'm spending the night with Sebastian. He just broke up with his boyfriend," Kurt said.

"Sebastian had a boyfriend?" Rachel deadpanned sarcastically.

"Hey, it's possible, even for him. He's the male version of Santana, and Santana and Birt were insperable," Kurt pointed out, "Besides, why would you want me around when you have a hunk like Brody strutting about."

"Thanks Kurt," he hears Brody call in the background, making him laugh a little.

"We'll talk about this in the morning," Rachel swore before hanging up.

"Looks like I'm staying here tonight," Kurt said. He smiled at Sebastian only to find him staring back.

"What?" Kurt questioned.

"Elizabeth?" Sebastian chuckled.

"It was my mother's name," Kurt said softly, but Sebastian caught it. His chuckling died and he looked at Kurt, unable to look away with sad eyes.

"Sorry for laughing," Sebastian said.

"It's okay. Happens a lot," Kurt said.

"I'm still sorry," Sebastian said, "You miss her?"

"Of course. I miss everything about her, but I know she's at rest now and not sick, so it was for the best. She's not suffering anymore," Kurt said picking at random matter on the couch.

"She'll always be watching over you," Sebastian said softly as he pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Yeah, same goes to you," Kurt said.

Sebastian flinched but settled. His grandmother was gone. He was having trouble accepting that she was gone forever, never to return.

"Were you serious when you said you'd be there for me, every step of the way?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course, Bas. I know how dark and scary this is, and I don't want you to go at this all by yourself," Kurt said softly.

"But I've been nothing but a douche to you for the past year. Why would you help?" Sebastian said.

"Like I said, I don't want you to go at this alone, and besides, you've been nice to me as of recent. You buy me coffee for no reason, you've stopped calling me 'gayface', you camped out with me just to see a tree light up, and you saved me from not only that more-than-likely-rapist, but also the wrath of Rachel Berry, and Dad likes you," Kurt listed.

"When you put it like that-" Sebastian began.

"And you bought me cheesecake. If that's not nice, I must be a bigger bitch than I thought I was," Kurt said.

"When you say it like that, I sound like your boyfriend," Sebastian stated.

Kurt stopped and thougth back on everything he listed. He looked at Sebastian and chose his next words carefully.

"Bas?" Kurt asked.

"That is me," Sebastian smirked.

"Do you-" Kurt began. Sebastian's phone blasted a ringtone, telling him it was a text from Wes, but on the screen, it said Secret Crush. He picked up the phone and read the text.

From Secret Crush:

Hey you would not believe what position I just tried, and it

felt amazing. Guess it. C'mon you know you want to :3

"Wow," Sebastian deadpanned.

"The nerve of that bastard. You ask him out, he shoots you down like a World War II plane and now he's gloating about his sex life?" Kurt said incredulously. Before Sebastian could say anything, Kurt took his phone and hit the call button.

"Kurt what're you doing?"

No answer.

"Kurt, stop!" Sebastian said as he lunged for the phone, but Kurt stood.

"Hello?" a voice that was out of breath asked.

"You got some nerve, you son of a bitch. He asked you out not last month. You shot him down, and now you're texting him about your sex life. How do you sleep at night?" Kurt ranted.

"Kurt?" the voice asked.

"How do you know my name?" Kurt questioned.

"Wes, come back to bed before I get the paddle," Kurt heard an all too familiar voice said.

"Wes?!" Kurt screeched. Sebastian blanched. He could feel and and all colour leave his body.

"Yes, headmaster," Wes shouted in the background.

"I'll call ya back," Kurt said turning to Sebastian, who got up and began to make a mad dash for his bedroom. Kurt chased him and takcled him just before he got to the door.

"Why was Wes on the other line?" Kurt questioned as he straddled Sebastian and held his arms down.

'God, he looks so hot,' Sebastian thought.

"I dunno," Sebastian lied.

"Don't you lie to me," Kurt warned as he clenched Sebastian's wrists tighter.

"You look cute from this angle," Sebastian smiled.

"Don't change the subject. Tell me, or I walk," Kurt growled, glaring lie an angry cat.

There was a silence. Kurt rolled his eyes and got up. He went to the living room and searched for his jacket.

"Kurt," Sebastian pleaded.

"Unless the next words are an explaination, there is nothing ot be said here, Smythe," Kurt glared as he tugged on his jacket and opened the fornt door. He got half way through by the time Sebastian grabbed his open wrist, tugged him in, kicked the door closed, locked it with his free hand, and brought that hand to circle around Kurt's hips. Kurt was still confused by the time Sebastian carried him back tot he couch and se thim down.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Sebastian asked.

"Why was Wes on the other line?" Kurt questioend.

"He wasn't my secret crush. He was just playing the part," Sebastian said.

"Playing the part? Sebastian, was there ever a secret crush?" Kurt questioend.

"No," Sebastian said lokkign away and releasing Kurt.

"Then why'd you say there was?" Kurt questioned.

"Because of reasons. Reasons I'm suprise you haven't figured out yet," Sebastian said flopping down to his couch and lying face down.

Kurt knew exactly what Sebastian was talking about. He recalled every kiss and friendly gesture he and Sebastian committed. He felt his chest become tight and breathing become a bit shallow.

"Bas," Kurt said kneeling in fornt of the couch and putting a hand on Sebastian's shoulder, "I know what you mean."

"Then why're you still here?" Sebastian questioned.

"I dunno," Kurt sighed.

"Do you want this to happen?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know," Kurt sighed once more.

"Why?" Sebastian said sitting up.

"Because I don't wanna get hurt again, okay?" Kurt snapped, on the verge of tears as he remember how bad it felt when Blaine told him he cheated.

Sebastian sat up and looked at the shorter boy as his leg bouned up and down, holding in tears and worrying his bottom lip between his sharp teeth.

"I'm not him. I'm not that stupid. I won't cheat," Sebastian said.

"Well how am I suppose to know that. No offense, but you're not exactly the Virgin Mary, Bas," Kurt said.

"Kurt, wanna know why I haven't slept with anyone since I slept with you? It's because that's what you do to me. You make me want to stop and committ. You know, I've never had or wanted a boyfriend before? Not until one month ago. I thought that maybe that the sex was just that amazing, and it was a side effect, but it wasn't. The feeling never went away. So here I am, telling you all of this in hopes we could at least be friends after today," Sebastian said taking one of Kurt's hands and holding it gently.

"Bas," Kurt said softly as he hugged the taller boy, "you're drunk still. You're not going to remember this."

"I am not, and I will too," Sebastian said, "Trust me, you'll know if I'm drunk."

They chuckled and stayed in that position. They hadn't noticed when Sebastian lied down witth Kurt on him.

"It's one in the morning," Kurt peeped.

"Are you sleepy yet?" Sebastian asked, "You can take my bed. I'll stya on the couch."

"What if I want a cuddle buddy?" Kurt asked as he picked with the collar of Sebastian's shirt.

"Then I'll be happy to oblige," Sebastian said.

There was a short silence.

"Bas?" Kurt peeped.

"Yeah?" Sebastian said.

"I want a cuddle buddy," Kurt said.

"Fine, but I'm gonna take a shower first. I still feel a bit sticky," Sebastian said.

"Can I join you?" Kurt asked shyly as he sat up, making him straddle the taller man. He sounded like a five year old asking for a cookie.

"Only if you want to," Sebastian said sitting up and gliding from under Kurt.

They wordlessly skittered to the bathroom and began to strip. Sebastian turned on the shower. Whe the steam rose, they stepped in and began to wash themselves. When they were finish, Sebastian lead them to the bedroom and gave Kurt a piar of boxers and a large shirt, nearly reaching his knees, but his legs were long. Sebastian just wore a pair of boxers, not really up to putting anything else on seeing as he was tired. It was a long day for him, and all he wants is to go to bed and pretend everything is normal. Kurt being with him was a giant bonus.

"G'night, Kurt," Sebastian yawned as he slipped into bed next to him.

Kurt wiggled over to him and held onto is shoulders and he cuddled with Sebastian. Sebastian's eyes opened and surveyed the situation. He moved to circle one hand around Kurt's waist and to flip Kurt so that his back was to Sebastian's front. His heart gave a weak flutter when he felt Kurt settle in and relax.

"Good night, Bas," Kurt said.

Sebastian kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"Night, Kurt," Sebastian said before nuzzling into Kurt's hair.

Kurt could feel himself blush, but he couldn't help but smile and drift off to sleep.

X_x

**(a:n)**

**Hey, betcha didn't expect for me to update the next day did ya? Me neither lol. thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed this installment of happy xxxmas. stay tuned for next time and remember**

**read**

**review**

**follow**

**fav**

**share (with a friend or random hobo/squirrel)**

**eat a walnut**

**and milk your local barn owl**

**love always**

**~happy fxxking birthday sweeti**


	9. Chapter 9

"Kurt, I'm going out to a party with Brody tonight. It'll be really fun," Rachel said in a sing song tone.

"Rach, I told you I'm going to see the ball drop with Sebastian tonight," Kurt said as he sent another memo out. He was at work, and it was suppose to be his break, but he decided to work through it.

"But this is a NYADA party," Rachel said.

"And when I reapply and get in, we're gonna party our asses off, but till then, I'm going to watch a shiny ball drop while counting backward from ten," Kurt said.

"Fine. I'll see you in two days," Rachel said.

"Hang on, what? Why two?" Kurt questioned.

"Oh, uh, Bordy wanted me to spend a day or two with him afterwards," Rachel said.

"So if I did accept this invite, you would have had to leave me behind," Kurt said.

"We would've dropped you off first," Rachel said.

"I'm not four. Anyways, you go ahead. I have work to do," Kurt said.

"Fine. Bye Kurt. We love you," Rachel said.

"Love ya too dear," Kurt said before hanging up.

"You know, working through a break is just plain unhealthy," a familiar voice said from the door. Kurt gasped as his eyes met sly green ones.

"How'd you get back here?" Kurt questioned.

"The nice lady let me in," Sebastian said.

"What're you doing here? I'm not off for another two hours," Kurt asked.

"Just couldn't wait to come get you," Sebastian said.

Kurt smiled shyly as he continued his work. Sebastian sat in the chair next to Kurt and took a deep breath. Kurt hear dit and halted. He turned to Sebastian with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"They said it's going to be in Paris. A night mass," Sebastian said.

Kurt dropped everything and scooted closer to Sebastian.

"They called this morning?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah," Sebastian nodded.

Kurt gently took the frame of Sebastian's face and lifted it to look him in the eye. What he saw was the last thing he wanted to see.

"You've been crying," Kurt said softly.

Sebastian nodded, his slight chin stubble grazing Kurt's butterfly soft hands.

"What do you want to talk about? I still have twenty minutes in my break, we can do anything you w-" Kurt began.

"I just want to be here... with you," Sebastian said softly, looking into Kurt' eyes, feeling tears well up.

"Okay," Kurt said softly as his thumbs wiped away Sebastian's tears. He turned back to his computer and continued typing. He soon felt arms circle his hips and a head on his shoulders. He halted and turned to Sebastian and hugged him back.

"Let it out," he soothed as his hand rubbed softly along Sebastian's back, "I know it hurts, but keeping it in hurts more."

"Thank you so much for being here for me, Kurt," Sebasitan said softly.

"That's why I'm here. Anything you need, you just tell me," Kurt said.

Kurt felt Sebastian nod. He held Sebastian for fifteen minutes before the taller boy let go. He calmed down, but was still leaning on Kurt. Kurt smiled and went back to work, glad that Sebastian was here and that he could help him in some way.

X_x

"Okay. Bye, Isabella! Happy New Year!" Kurt called as he left with Sebastian. Isabella retorted as she smiled and waved.

"We still have three hours before the ball drops. Wanna go get something ot eat since it seems you skipped lunch?" Sebastian offered. Kurt knew he wouldn't take no as an answer, so he nodded. Dinner actually sounded wonderful at this point.

Sebastian opened the door for Kurt and went over to the driver seat. He adjusted his mirror and began driving, not sure where he was going. In the long run (thrity minutes later), they ended up back at Sebastian's place.

"What're we doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I'm cooking," Sebastian said as he went to his kitchen.

Kurt rose an eyebrow and walked into the kitchen of Sebastian's apartmetn to see the other man really zipping around his kitchen fluidly and making something that looked like it was going to turn out delicious.

"So you're a private-school-know-it-all-pretty-boy that plays a sport and cooks and can sing and is gay...?" Kurt said.

"Sounds about right," Sebastian chuckled.

"CAN YOU FLY?! Is there anything else that I should know? Are you a secret superhero?" Kurt asked. He dramatically gasped and pointed at Sebastian, "You're the old spice guy in disguise aren't you?"

Sebastian laughed as he halted his cooking process.

"I'm serious," Kurt whined as he sat on the opposite counter.

"Well anyone can do anything if they just put a little effort and thought into it," Sebastian said, "I bet you could even play a sport."

"Actually I cheerlead and played football at one point," Kurt said remembering his high school career.

"You mean like when you were in elementary and they made you do this, right?" Sebastian said, trying to keep the thoughts of Kurt in a cheerleading outfit and dirty football uniform out of his mind.

"Nope. High school was a bitch," Kurt said.

"Okay it's my turn," Sebastian said, "So you sing, you dance, you're a fashion genius, you play football, were a cheerleader, and are sexy beyond belief... are you sure you're not a superhero?"

"Nope, and you're wrong on one of those. I'm not that sexy," Kurt said.

"And he lies," Sebastian said.

"Am not," Kurt pouted.

"Whatever," Sebastian said.

Sebastian ended up making a light plate of linguinie. Kurt still couldn't phathom how delicious it was.

"That was delicious," Kurt said.

"Not the most delicious thing I've tasted, but yeah, I can cook a damn good dinner," Sebastian smirked.

"Oh whatever," Kurt smiled as he allowed himself to be lead out of the apartment by Sebastian and back to his car.

"You know it's going to be really crowded," Sebastian said, "More crowded than the tree thing. Stay close."

"Why?" Kurt said.

"I would hate to lose you," Sebastian said as he drove on. There was a comfortable silence between them as Kurt twiddled his fingers. He's been thinking for the past few days, and he's almost reached a decision.

X_x

"Can you see it?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, you?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah," Sebastian said as they settled in the crowd.

"So many people," Kurt said.

Sebastian took this as his que to slide his arms around Kurt and pull him close. Kurt responded by truning to Sebastian and folding his arms agianst Sebastian's chest. He got a wiff of the subtle cologne Sebastian was wearing and couldn't help but let his eyes flutter closed.

"How long until the ball drops?" Kurt asked.

"Five more minutes," Sebastian said, "This is your first time seeing this isn't it?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "It's not for you?"

"No, I saw this a few times when I was a kid. My uncle used to live out here, and I came here in the winter to visit, and he took me here a few times," Sebastian said.

"Lucky," Kurt said lightly smacking Sebastian's shoulder.

"But if I had to go through all the winters I spent in this city, this is the best New Years I've had thus far," Sebastian said softly stroking Kurt's hair.

"Really?" Kurt questioned.

"Really," Sebastian said resisting the urge to kiss Kurt.

"19... 18..17...16," the dull roar of the crowd said, growing stronger with each second.

Kurt and Sebastian looked each other in the eye, not able to look away.

"10," Sebastian offered.

"9," Kurt followed.

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Happy New Year, they said softly as their faces gravitated toward one another. Kurt's arms slid up to tangles his fingers in Sebastian's hair where Sebastian's arm slightly tightened as Kurt tip toed and pressed his lips softly onto Sebastian's lips as coffetti and snow cascaded over them, but that was unbeknownst to them as they reached a state of nirvana where their lips met.

Teeth and tonuge were absent as Sebastian and Kurt's lips grooved together, creating a full body sensation that neither one of them wanted to end. Kurt could feel Sebastian's hand on his hips, softly claiming them. Sebastian could feel Kurt's hands in his hair, craddling and fluttering fingers dancing with each strand.

Everything around them was void and black as the world stilled around them and moved all too fast at the same time. The roar of the crowd was muted by the tender silence created by the mere meeting of their lips.

Sadly, the need for air arose, making them slowly serperate, breaths slowly coming together in the inch gap between them. They stared at each other in an unspoken confirmation of what just went on.

"Wanna come back to my place?" Kurt asked, worrying his bottom lip, hoping he didn't push it too far.

Sebastian shook his head before realeasing Kurt and taking one of Kurt's hands in his.

"My place is closer," Sebastian said.

"Only by a secaond," Kurt chuckled.

"Do you really care?" Sebastian asked.

"No," Kurt smiled.

X_x

**(a:n)**

**hey everyone. it's me agian ya miss me? here is the new years chapter. and next chapter, all i'm gonna say is shit gets real. **

**Read**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Fav (if you like)**

**cuddle your fish**

**and sniff your palms**

**love always**

**~happy fxxking birthday sweeti**


	10. Chapter 10

Nothing was said on the ride back to Sebastian's apartment. Nothing was said about the ex-warblers holding hands over the console through out the ride as Sebastian broke the speed limit and parallel parked expertly. Nothing was said as the pair waited in the elevator, hands still connected, to the thrid floor and down the hall to Sebastian's apartment. Nothing was said when Sebastian closed the door and locked it then went on to lead Kurt to his bedroom. Nothing was said as Sebastian shed his coat and tossed it in a random direction with Kurt following suit.

Sebastian strode over to Kurt, still not believing the situation he was in. When he came of distance, he reached one hand out and gently cupped Kurt's cheek. He continued his steps until his and Kurt's bodies were only an inch apart. His other hand came softly to rest on Kurt's hip. Thier eyes connected throught the sight they share between them.

Kurt leaned into the touch as he felt Sebastian's thumb lightly stroke his cheek. He looked up at the taller from under his eyelashes as he held onto Sebastian's shoulders.

Sebastian and Kurt were both hesitant, afraid that this was only a dream and that they'd wake up and realize a cruel fate as they inched toward each other. Sebastian leaned down and craned his neck while Kurt tip-toed a but and tilted his chin forward. It was a subtle brush of the lips and they pulled away by only a centimeter to look each other in the eye. Sebastian was the first to crack when he shot forward and began kissing Kurt full on his mouth. The meeting of their lips was so intense, Kurt was almost afraid something was going to catch fire, but didn't care as he retaliated with a force of his own, dipping a toe into his primal side as he nipped at Sebastian's bottom lip and let out a small whimper. He was satisfied when Sebastian let out a low groan and granted him access. His tonuge lashed out against the taller man's as he allowed his hands to shift behind Sebastina and grip the back of his shirt, needing more contact.

Sebastian snaked his arm all the way around Kurt's hips and pulled Kurt flush against himself, loving the feeling that came with it. He held Kurt gently, but let his possessiveness be known.

Sebastian's hand moved to the side of Kurt's neck as he slowly led his kisses, ever so softly down Kurt's cheek and jawline and eventually reaching Kurt's throat. He stayed there and kissed and sucked lightly at Kurt's throat, loving the feeling of the virbations coming off of Kurt's throat as he whimpered and purred.

Sebastian left a couple more kisses before he pulled away and took a step forward, making Kurt take a step back. He kept this going until the backs of Kurt's knees hit the bed and made him fall back with a bounce. He was lying on the bed, sitting up on his elbows to look at Sebastain who glided into bed with ease, hovering over Kurt on his hands and knees gracefully like a prolwing tiger. One of his hands slid to intertwine with Kurt's and guided it to just a bit above his head.

Kurt's free arm snaked around Sebastian's shoulders and pulled him down. Their lips connected in a tamed tango.

Kurt was very much aware of Sebastian's other hand that was carding through his har, but at his point, he didn't care. He let his own hand slide down Sebastian's torso, stopping at the hem of his shirt.

Sebastian pulled away and looked down at Kurt. Kurt's bottom lip was caught between his teeth as he looked up through his eyelashes making a look that gave him the look of pure innocence. There was a slight blush on his cheeks that added to the features.

Sebastian sat up and released his hand from Kurt's as he took a hold of his bottom shirt and drew it over his head and flicked across the room.

Kurt gasped lightly as he beheld Sebastian. They may have slept together before, but it was like the first time he's ever really seen Sebastian's body.

Sebastian smiled softly as he leaned down and unbottoned the first btton on Kurt's shirt. A small expanse of white skin was revealed for Sebastian that he promptly laid his lips on with butterfly light kisses. He unbuttoned the next button and continued his ministrations.

Kurt gasped lightly as he felt the light touches from Sebastian's lips. He never knew the other man could be so gentle and caring with his touches. Last time was so heated between being slammed against the wall and taking in the fast paste of Sebastian's thrusts, he never took the time to think if Sebastian could be gentle. Now, it was like a dream.

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Sebastian nip somewhere below his belly button He looked down and saw Sebastian concentrating onthat one spot with nips and kisses that had Kurt's breath picking up a little in light, shuddering exhales.

Sebastian looked up and saw Kurt looking at him with a hazy look and rosy cheek. He made eye contact, wanting to know if it was okay to go any furhter. Thier last encounter was fueled by rage, anger, and the need to out do the other, so permission and subtlty was out the window. Sebastian wanted htis time to be different. He wanted Kurt to see this side of him, so when he saw Kurt give a small nod, he was more than satisfed, wanting to make Kurt feel as good as he does.

Kurt lifeted his hips off the bed as Sebastian slowly dragged his boxers and jeans down. He could feel Sebastian's finger tips ghosting down the outside of his thighs as he went, causing a teasing ripple of pleasure to crash over Kurt. He let out a soft moan as he fought to keep his eyes open.

Sebastian kissed the inside of one of Kurt's legs, enjoying the small twitches the other gave as he went. His hand glided up the other leg, barely making contact. He kissed his way from the inside of Kurt's thigh to his hip bone. He nibble softly on the bone, making Kurt' breath hitch and sigh as he left his mark on both hips.

Kurt's head was tossed back as he felt Sebastian's teeth and tounge make its mark on his unmarked hip. He was lost in the entrance of his own little world of pleasure. He felt slightly light headed form the simple yet complex touches coming form the other man. When he felt a certain appendage being swallowed, he came out of his world and gave a soft howl. His breath quickened a little as he looked down. He didn't even notice when his hand got into Sebastian's hair, but it did.

He watched as Sebastian's talented mouth went to work on his extention, making him even more light headed. Kurt fisted the sheet with the hand that wasn't in Sebastian's hair, feeling as if he hadn't held onto something, he would've floated off.

Sebastian was enjoying the small squeaks and sounds that was coming from Kurt. He sucked harder but kept the strokes long and hard going up and slippery and wet going down, making the boy above him barely contain his ture carnal nature. Sebastian used the distraction to take Kurt's pants and boxers from his ankles, while keeping his ministrations up, and toss it somewhere in his room.

Kurt whined when Sebastiancame off and stood. Sebastian was down to his boxers, but Kurt's mind didn't bother to speculate this. He watched as Sebastian went to his dresser and pulled out a condom and lube. Kurt could only watch as Sebastian took his boxers off and reentered the bed. He placed the condom in between his teeth as he opened the lub and applied a generous amount to three of his fingers.

Sebastian went back to hovering over Kurt while holding his hand over his head with their fingers interlaced. Sebastian's other hand, however, had another job. He liked the reaction he got when he presented his first finger. Kurt gasped and opened his legs a bit wider. Sebastian's finger danced along the rim before finally entering Kurt's canal. He smiled when Kurt bit his lip and blushed. He worked the first finger in and out at a soothing pace, loosening the muscle and preapring it. The second finger soon followed. Kurt let out a gasp and a stifled moan as Sebastian's fingers glided in and out of him and crossed paths. His breath was a bit quick, but he was ready.

Sebastian felt the muscles accpet the foreign intrusion, so he pulled his fingers out and proceeded to put the condom on his member, still not lettign go of Kurt' hand. He rolled on the condom and added some lube before he positioned himselfat Kurt's entrance.

Kurt looked up to see Sebastian looking at him for permission. Kurt smiled and leaned up. He planted a kiss on Sebastian;s lips as he squeezed the his hand lightly.

The tip of Sebastian entered. Kurt let ot a grown, as did Sebastian as he slwly kept going. Kurt' bretha was in labour at this point. He looked up at Sebastian and smiled, somehow feeling a sense of security in the other boys' green eyes.

When Sebastian was fully sheathed, he halted, waiting for Kurt to adjust. Kurt was lightly panting, but he kissed Sebastian's cheek and nodded. Sebastian kissed the back of Kurt' hand before drawing his hips back and letting them snap forward, repeating this motion. He was satisfied when he heard the mewls, gasps, and howls let out, not really worrying about his own.

Kurt was in the heaven he never believed in right now. It all felt right. Kurt's breath was coming in so quick, Kurt was almost afraid he'd have some sort of attack. Hewas glad to hear Sebastian enjoying this as well when he heard Sebastian groan out as he stroked Kurt's insides.

Sebastian was panting. Sweat formed on thier bodies. The sound of skin on skin was coming forth from the wet sounds of their external fluids coming together. Sebastian thought Kurt looked stunning, even when totally debauched.

Kurt dared to look up, only to see Sebastian watching him with hooded eyes. He slowly reached up and kiss Sebastian as he squeezed the other hand.

Sebastian seemed to get a different angle that brought him deeper. After one thrust, Kurt howled and panted, obviously stating that was his magical spot. When he pulled away form Kurt' mouth, he heard Kurt begin to howl in pleasure. It was a nice feeling knowing that hewas the cause of Kurt's pleasure.

The rhythm was starting to fade as their hips clashed in a sweaty joust. Kurt's breath was at its top speed and was being released in wanton sighs. Sebastian was groaning and growling possessively and desperately.

Sebastian scooped up Kurt in his arms and began to continue his strokes, bringing them both to the edge. He kissed at Kurt's neck and jaw.

"B-Bas!" Kurt cried as he came in long graceful ribbons that landed on his and Sebastian's chest.

"Kurt!" Sebastian howled as he felt Kurt's wall close in on him and milk him.

They both reached the highest state of nirvana they've ever experience. Sebastian felt like he went blind for a few seconds, and Kurt felt like he was going to black out.

Sebastian pulled out carefully and disposed of the condom. He pulled the bankets over he and Kurt. They could worry about cleaning in the morning.

For right now, it was Sebastian, in bed, on New Years, holding Kurt in his arms, as they both drifted to their own camatose wonderland, probably to meet again there.

X_x

**(a:n)**

**Hi, so sorry for the wait. my laptop was going through technical difficulties, and still is. I hope you enjoyed what I wrote. Took me forever, and I finished like three this morning and was typing while I was asleep. It was pretty funny when I woke up. Edit was a bitch though.**

**ANYWAYS**

**Read**

**review**

**follow**

**fav (if you like)**

**tell your neighbors**

**feed your shoes :)**

**Love always**

**~happy fxxking birthday sweeti**


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt woke up around six in the morning to the sound of a hushed voice that sounded a bit hoarse.

"Oui, Mama. Merci Beaucoup," the all too familiar voice said, "Au revior."

"Bas?" Kurt's sleep riddled voice questioned as rolled over and looked up sleepily at Sebastian.

"Kurt, shit, did I wake you?" Sebastian said as he put his phone on his night stand and settled into bed next to Kurt, both still very much naked.

"Yeah, but it's fine," Kurt yawned as he cuddled up to Sebastian, "Sleep."

"M'kay," Sebastian said circling his arms around Kurt's hips and snuggling back into the warmth of their embrace.

"Hey... Kurt...?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah?" Kurt peeped.

"What if... What if I could take you to Paris with me for the funeral?" Sebastian asked nervously.

Kurt shifted and looked Sebastian in his eyes with his own tired pair.

"Do you think that would help you?" he asked.

"I could really use the support," Sebastian said honestly. He was the most vulberable during this subject.

"I'm gonna say yes, but can we map all of this out in the morning and when I'm at a conscious state of mind?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Sebastian said with a soft smile. Kurt smiled back and stretched up to peck Sebastian on the lips.

"Good, now get your rest," Kurt said lying his head on the crook of Sebastian's neck and placing a softly kiss before drifing back to sleep with Sebastian soon after.

X_x

"I love how you just ninja your way out of bed and instantly make breakfast," Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Smartass, don't get pumpkin eggnog pancakes with a side of turkey bacon, smartass," Kurt said as he expertly flipped the food in the pan.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" Sebastian whined. He walked up behind Kurt and held him tenderly from and rested his on Kurt's shoulder. He kissed Kurt's neck softly.

"Please can I have food." Kiss "I'll be good," Sebastian cooed as he nipped at Kurt's earlobe, making the mini chef whimper.

"Y-you're doing a bad job at it so far," Kurt uttered. He quickly turned the stove off and turned in Sebastian's arms. He hopped and knotted his legs around Sebastian's waist.

"Keep going," Kurt purred as he nipped Sebastian's bottom lip. Sebastian chuckled as he braced Kurt against the wall and kissed back. Both boys already half hard, but was interupted by their stomachs and the aroma of the food.

"Food first?" Sebastian said hopefully.

"Yes," Kurt said hopping off and serving the food.

A comfortable silence came over the two as they ate their breakfast. When Kurt wasn't looking, Sebastian would steal glances at the beauty in fornt of him and wonder how did he ever manage to lay someone like Kurt.

"All done?" Kurt questioned as he stood and reached for Sebastian's dish. Sebastian held up a hand and took the dishes from Kurt.

"You're a guest. You're not washing dishes," Sebastian said.

"But," Kurt began.

"No, besides, you cooked. The least I can do is clean up," Sebastian said putitng the dishes to soak. Kurt cleaned as he cooked, so the pan and spatula were already cleaned.

"Fine, but can I clean one thing?" Kurt said.

"And what would that be?" Sebastian said raising a challenging brow.

Kurt smirked as he walked over to Sebastian and slid his arms across Sebastian's shoulders. It looked like he was going in for a kiss, but changed root halfway and went for Sebastian's ear.

"You," was all Kurt had to say before Sebastian lifted him fireman style and basically flew to the bathroom. He never pegged Kurt as hypersexual, but hey, he's sure as hell not complaining.

Sebastian tore his boxers off as Kurt fille dthe tub with steaming water.

Sebastian watched as Kurt slid his boxers off and bent over. He took this time to check out Kurt's ass.

'Still tight,' Sebastian's thoughts moaned, hardly noticing when Kurt slid into the half full tub. He followed suit. Not long after, Kurt glided to him, straddling his lap and taking the frame of Sebastian's face in his hands.

Kurt dove in and started out slowly and leisurely. Sebastian slowly exhaled through his nose and held onto Kurt's hips. He made no move to escalate the kiss, he just danced with Kurt.

Kurt's hand lazily played with the hair in the back of Sebastian's head.

"You know you're actually pretty cute when you're tame," Kurt murmured against Sebastian's lips.

"You've always been cute," Sebastian responded.

"Really? Even when you said I was wearing girl clothes?" Kurt questioned, lips still brushing each others'.

"God yes," Sebastian said.

"What if I told you I had a corset," Kurt asked.

"God yes!" Sebastian said grinding his hard on against Kurt's bare ass.

"Bas," Kurt mewled softly.

"Kurt," Sebastian growled as he attacked Kurt's neck in strikes and bites.

"God, I need you inside me now," Kurt sighed as he positioned himself.

"Wait, we need a condom," Sebastian sighed as he went ot moved. Kurt laid a hand on his chest.

"Let's use logic here. Have you ever went bareback?" Kurt questioned.

"No," Sebastian answered.

"Neither have I. Have you been tested?" Kurt questioned.

"Yes," Sebastian said, "I'm clean."

"Good. I'm good too, and guess what else I am?" Kurt questioned.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm so fucking hot for you," Kurt whined as he repositioned himself and sunk down slowly, taking Sebastian inch by inch. He threw his head back and moaned.

Sebastian was taken aback. He didn't think bareback would feel this good. Had he known, he would've done this with Kurt the first time. His breathing paste sped up a little as Kurt's tight heat clasped onto his member. He was greeted with the sight of the expanse of Kurt's body, still marked form last night. Sebastian smirked.

"Mine," he growled as he dove his and kiss and nipped everything that wasn't makred on Kurt's chest and neck.

"Fuck," Kurt sighed as he began to bounce, the movement of the water helping the sensation coming over him a little.

Sebastian snapped his hips up, making Kurt mewl and whimper in ectasty. He moaned when Kurt clawed down his back with each thrust.

"Yes... yes... Bas! Do it harder!" Kurt called out, not caring if the neighbors could hear him.

"Want it, babe?" Sebastian growled.

"YES!"

"Say it. Say you're mine!" Sebastian growled as he squeezed Kurt's hips.

"OH! I'M YOURS! ALL YOURS!" Kurt begged.

"Mmm, yeah, take that dick."

Sebastian chuckled as his hands went to Kurt's ass and pulled his cheeks open, allowing him to speed up and hit an angle that he was positive made Kurt see stars.

"Right there!" Kurt screamed.

Sebastian smirked at his accurated calculations. He went deeper and deeper, hitting harder, but slowing his paste, loving the gasps that Kurt made with every thrust.

Kurt looked like he was on the brink. His eyes were hooded, and sweat dripped down his face. His lips were slightly parted, allowing puffs of laboured breath to come through. His cheeks were rosy, and his hair was tossed. Kurt looked absolutely debauched, and Sebastian loved everything about it.

"S-so close," Kurt managed to say.

"Me too babe," Sebastian said as he sped up. The short gasps became long whines and sighs as Sebastian hit the spot dead on.

"C-cum inside me," Kurt moaned.

"Want my jizz in your tight little boy cunt?" Sebastian growled.

"Yes," Kurt whimpered.

"Want to feel me fill that ass?" Sebastian said giving a particularly hard trust.

"GOD YES! OH GOD I'M GONNA CUM!" Kurt screamed.

"Cum with me, Babe," Sebastian said marking Kurt's neck.

"Bas!" Kurt shouted as he came in the water.

"Kurt," Sebastian howled when Kurt tightened around him and sucked every last drop Sebastian had in him.

Sebastian thrusts became shallow as they rode their orgasms out, both out of breath and clinging to each other. Sebastian left lazy kisses on Kurt's jaw line and forehead.

Sebastian had never experienced an orgams like that before. He swore he was blind for a second there and that he was going ot have a heart attack.

Kurt found the energy to drape his arms across Sebastian's shoulders and kiss him lips to lips. It was a simple kiss that ended with Kurt resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

X_x

"Don't you have to be home?" Sebastian asked as he checked the time.

"Rachel is going to be out for a few days with her man candy," Kurt said.

They were lying on Sebastian's couch watching television, but not really watching it from time to time. Sebastian was lying on his back while Kurt was on top of him.

"But I will have to go back for like an hour," Kurt said.

"How come?" Sebastian wondered.

"Because I have to pack. Yes, I'll go to Paris with you," Kurt said looking up.

"You mean it?" Sebastian asked, his eyes widening a bit.

"Yeah. I just have to call my job and Dad. I'll let Rach know later. How long are we going to be there?" Kurt asked.

"From the day before the funeral until two days after," Sebastian said.

"Okay," Kurt said getting up and heading for the door.

"Where're you going?" Sebastian asked.

"Going to pack," Kurt said.

"I'm not letting you out there at this time on your own," Sebastian chuckled as he stepped in front of Kurt, "It's New Years Day, so at least two thirds of New York is pissing drunk right now. All we need is one asshole to try something."

"God, Dad would _love _you," Kurt said rolling his eyes, "It's just around the corner."

"And to get there, you have to pass by four alleys. Alleys have people that would love to get a hold of something as pretty as you with an ass like that."

Kurt blushed and avoided eye contact.

"Then why don't you just come with me?" Kurt peeped.

"Fine," Sebastian said pecking Kurt's cheek.

X_x

"Okay, all packed," Kurt said happily, smiling that he got everything in a suitcase and a duffle bag.

"Dear Lord, that was truly a test," Sebastian said flopping to Kurt's bed.

"What?" Kurt said in a sickeningly sweet feign innocence tone.

Sebastian glared as Kurt smiling and giggling. In a split second, Kurt went form giggling to pouncing on Sebastian, hovering over his mouth, but not connecting their lips.

"Someone's just happy to see me today," Sebastian said smirking.

"What can I say? New Years ya know?" Kurt smirked.

"Any resolutions?" Sebastian questioned.

"Never was one to peg around with that," Kurt shrugged, "You?"

"Give up my old ways," Sebastian said casually.

"You... stop fucking constantly... this should be a joy to watch," Kurt chuckled.

"Oh ho no," Sebastian counter chuckled, "I still need to fuck. It's just my nature. What I meant was to just stick with fucking one person," Sebastian said looking Kurt in the eyes, "And quite frankly, I would like to keep fucking you."

Kurt sighed.

"Have you ever been in a relationship?" Kurt questioned.

"No, and yes, I know how hard the doemestic thing can be," Sebastian said, "But if I may quote you from this morning: let's use logic here. I did sleep around before I did you, but ever sicne that first hook up, think about it... have I been with anyone?" Sebastian said.

"You said you haven't," Kurt said softly.

"So that's the first step, I guess," Sebastian smirked. Kurt honestly liked his smirk a whole lot, but he liked his smile better.

"I guess it is," Kurt nodded.

"Kurt, I don't know what you've done to me, but I do know I'm willing to try anything to make this work," Sebastian swore.

Kurt didn't know what to say, so he just bent down and kissed Sebastian's cheek. He rolled off of Sbeastian and lifted his suitcase.

Sebastian got up and grabbed Kurt's duffle bag. He took the suitcase from Kurt and gave him the much lighter duffle bag.

"You know, I can carry a bag, right?" Kurt said, "I am a boy. I am more than capable."

"I feel like it," Sebastian said as Kurt locked up the apartment and they made their way back to Sebastian's apartment.

X_x

"What so you think you're doing?" Kurt asked as he saw Sebastian lie a blanket out on his couch.

"Sleeping on the couch," Sebastian said.

"It amazes me how silly you are," Kurt chuckled as he snatched the blanket off of the couch. "We've been sleepin in the same bed this whole time, why stop now?"

"...'Cause..." Sebastian mumbled.

"Because of what?" Kurt urged.

"If I sleep in the same bed as you, I don't think I'll be able to keep my... appendages to myself," Sebastian said, trying to put this delicately.

There was a silence. Kurt turned to Sebastian and held out his hand. Sebastian looked at it as if it were foreign, despite those were the hands that explored his body on more than one account. He took Kurt's hand an allowed the shorter man to lead him to his bed, closing and locking the room door, before climbing in next to Sebastian.

"Just relax," Kurt said snuggling up to Sebastian's chest and taking a soothingly deep breath.

'I can so do this,' Sebastian thought as he draped an arms across Kurt's hips and the other went under the pillow.

"See? Isn't this easy?" Kurt said softly.

'Hell No!' Horny Sebastian thought.

'Shut the hell up,' Caring Sebastian thought.

'No, okay! This is ridiculous! We have here a ot piece of ass in our bed, and we're not going to TAP THAT?!' Horny Sebastian mentaly shouted.

'YES! You wanna know why? Because we actually like this one! We want this to work and if this is going to work, then this behavior is to be expected. Besides, it's not even all that bad! Must you think with your dick all the time?!' Caring Sebastian countered.

'Rather be a dick that a pussy,' Horny Sebastian teased.

'...The fuck you just call me?' Caring Sebastian threatened.

"Bas?" Kurt's voice rang through.

"Hmm?" Sebastian hummed with a hint of suprise in his voice.

"Are you okay? You were still one minute then your arm on my hips just started squeezing tihgter and tighter a-" Kurt began.

"Shit, are you okay?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm fine, but are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"I'll be okay. Go to sleep," Sebastian said gently.

"Wanna tlak about it?" Kurt tried.

"Not right now. Maybe later," Sebastian said.

"Okay then," Kurt said knowing better than to pry, "Good night, Bas."

"Night, Kurt," Sebastian said softly as he kissed Kurt's forehead.

"See, domestic isn't so hard is it?" Kurt smiled.

'You have no idea, you twink face-' Horny Sebastian began.

'Don't you dare say a word against him like that,' Caring Sebastian warned.

'Did I invite you to this conversation?' Honry Sebastian questioned.

'I invited myself,' Caring Sebastian challenged.

'Shut the hell up,' Sebastian's main thoughts roared.

"No, I guess not, but then again, I'm Sebastian Smythe. I'm just naturally awesome at doing things... and people," Sebastian smirked.

"Well there's going to be some disappointed masses seeign as your ass is mine," Kurt smiled triumphantly.

"So wait, does that make me your boyfriend?" Sebastian asked.

"I would hope you see it that way. I just don't go around fcking random guys, especially bareback," Kurt said.

"I feel special," Sebastian said.

"You should, now go to sleep," Kurt yawned.

"But-" Sebastian began.

"Sebastian Smythe, you go to sleep right now or so help me God, I won't fuck you for the next month," Kurt threatened.

"Okay, Okay... Just be cool man... Just be cool," Sebastian said quickly.

"Good boy. Good night," Kurt said kissing Sebastian's neck.

"Night."

X_x

**(a:n)**

**Hi there! Here's an update for ya! Sorry for the delay, but I've been busy between getting ready for basic training and my original work and its like... ;LA;ALDAAJD;LKAHSDKLASD;LKJDSA;LKJDAFLOWEUORIKNDVK!**

**Ya know what? Here is a link to my original work just so you know the jist of what I'm fighting with here:**

** story/2469946-bound-to-you-~boyxboy**

**See?! I love my story, but it's a pain in the ass sometimes. Anyways until next time...**

**Read...**

**Reveiew...**

**Follow the birdie**

**and Fav your favorite k-pop band mate**

**love always**

**~happy fxxking birthday sweeti**


	12. Chapter 12

"Why do we have to go to Lima?" Kurt asked as they stepped out of the airport, hand-in-hand with Sebastian.

"Because there's something here I need to take with me. Besides, I think your dad would like to see you before you leave off," Sebastian said as they got into their cab.

"True," Kurt said.

It was almost three and they've been awake since midnight.

"Do you want to stay at mine for the night?" Sebastian asked.

"That's what I told Dad. He wants to meet you now, by the way. He doesn't trust anyone with his precious cargo," Kurt said gesturing to himslef gracefully.

"Oh I can handle with care," Sebastian joked as he tugged Kurt closer.

"Hey, fragile," Kurt giggled.

"And I'll always be happy to drop the package off in the rear," Sebastian purred in Kurt's ear.

"Bas!" Kurt chided.

"What? I was just quoting that one guy from 'Chuk and Larry'," Sebastian smiled innocently.

"Sure," Kurt said sarcastically.

X_x

"What time is our flight?" Kurt asked as he came out of the bathroom in a pair of boxers and one of Sebastian's Dalton Academy Lacrosse Team sweatshits on.

"Eight, but I already got what I needed to get," Sebastian yawned from the bed. It was four in the morning. Kurt just got out the shower and Sebastian was already in his sleepware: a pair of sweatpants.

"Okay," Kurt said sitting on the bed and taking out a bottle of lotion from his bag.

"You know, if you're gonna whack it, you might as well face who you're fantasizing seeing as he's right here," Sebastian smirked.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully.

"I'm lotioning my legs, you Gwenith Paltrow skinned bastard," Kurt shot back.

"I do not," Sebastian shrieked.

"Keep telling yourself that, honey," Kurt said as he stretched his leg out and applied the lotion. He heard Sebastian gulp and turn around.

"What's wrong?" Kurt smirked.

"Fuck you, Hummel," Sebastian groaned.

"Can you get my back?" Kurt asked.

"Haha, very funny," Sebastian said dryly.

"I mean it. I don't feel like reaching," Kurt said lying on his back and pulling the sweatshirt up. He tossed the bottle at Sebastian's back and watched it bounce off. Sebastian turned around and took the bottle. He squirted some in his hands and begna rubbing.

Sebastian wasn't sure what he was doing, or if he was rubibng correctly, but soon after, Kurt started to pur softly. Sebastian smirked. He rubbed circles, using the heel of his hands to get Kurt's lower back.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed.

"Finish," Sebastian said abruptly pulling away. It was Kurt's turn to fel what he did. He was satisfied when he heard the countertenor let out a small whine.

Sebastian lied on his side with his back to Kurt. He felt the bed shift weight as Kurt moved around.

"Bas," Kurt said softly poking Sebastian's side.

Sebastian turned over to find Kurt sitting back on his legs with his hands on the bed in front of him and a buldge with a tiny wet dot ot the top.

"Can I help you?" Sebastian asked as if his overly attractive and aroused boyfriend wasn't about to pounce on him.

"Pretty please," Kurt whined as he bit his bottom lip, eyes hooded and cheeks tinted. Sebastian couldn't say no to that.

He rose up and pushed Kurt on his back as he straddled him. Sebastian leaned down, his arm supporting him so his face would be hovering mere inchese away from Kurt's and other hand sliding up and down Sebastian's thigh.

"You know, you look pretty hot in my sweater," Sebastian said.

"I look hot all the time, now please," Kurt said then moaned as his hips bucked, trying desperately to earn friction from Sebastian's hand.

"But are you sure you want Gwenith Paltrow touching you like this?" Sebastian asked.

"What? Babe, you know I didn't mean it. So fucking hot," Kurt said kissing all over Sebastian's face and neck, slowly and sensually, finally landing on his lips. He let out a wanton moan as he felt Sebastian pull down his boxers.

Sebastian felt Kurt's member spring out like a jack-in-the-box. He made wuick work of his sweats before taking a hold of Kurt's and his appendages in his hand.

"Oh, God! Bas!" Kurt mewled as he shallowly thrusted upward.

"Shh, lemme take care of everything, baby," Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear befre stroking them slowly and languidly as he nibbled on Kurt's earlobe. The nibbling led to Kurt's neck.

The more Sebastian lost himself in Kurt's taste. the faster and smoother his wrist and hand glided on their members. Sebastian enjoyed the vibrations from Kurt's moans and whimpers that bounced off his lips as he kissed at Kurt's throat.

Kurt bit his lip, trying to concela the moans, but when Sebastian gave a particularly rough tug, he couldn't help but moan and flinch. Kurt's breathing sped up as he grabbed onto Sebastian's shoulders. His head tipped back, giving the taller man more access to his neck.

"B-Bas! So close," Kurt moaned out. This brought Sebastian back from whatever thoughts he was lost in before. He detached himself from Kurt' neck before making eye contact with Sebastian.

"You break eye contact, I'll immediately stop, do I make myself clear?" Sebastian said.

"Y-yes," Kurt sighed in a shudder as he bit his lip and looked Sebastian in the eyes.

Sebastian huffed and resisted the urge to kiss Kurt sensless.

"So close," Kurt whimpered.

"Me too, baby," Sebastian said softly.

"Gonna c-cum," Kurt sighed.

"Cum with me," Sebastian said breathlessly.

"S-Sebastian," Kurt mewled as he reached his orgasm with Sebastian.

It was the most intense orgasm he'd ever experience. He was staring into Sebastian's hooded eyes with his own as they went through the various stages of their orgasms whimpers, moans, and sighs intertwined into the most beautiful tune either boy ever heard.

As soon as they came down, Sebastian shot forward and kissed what little breath Kurt had left.

"You're" kiss "So" kiss "Fucking" kiss kiss growl "Sexy," Sebastian said.

"I love it when you growl," Kurt smirked.

Sebastian growled as he planted a few final kisses on Kurt's neck.

"Mine," Sebastian growled.

"Yours," Kurt sighed sleepily.

"Good. Good night, Kurt," Sebastian said pecking the top of Kurt's head.

"Night, Bas" Kurt said as he snuggled into Sebastian's chest.

X_x

"So... you mean.. out of the country... out of the HEMISPHERE... Paris?" Burt asked.

"Yeah. Sebastian's grandmother died, and it's really hitting him hard," Kurt said softly. Sebastian was sitting in the living room, speaking with Carole, exchanging laughs.

Burt's expresison softened. He knew that Kurt knew how much it hurt to lose a family member. He knew how bad recovery could be.

"Okay," Burt said, "Be very safe, okay Bud?" Burt said.

"Of course, Dad," Kurt said giving Burt a tight hug and saying his farewells as he and Sebastian left.

"We still have four hours. Wanna go to the Lima Bean?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah. I kinda niss their coffee a little," Kurt said as they walked to the Lima Bean.

Sebastian sat Kurt in a booth seat. He pecked Kurt before going in line. Kurt watched Sebastian as he was in line. He took out his phone and called for a cab, not wanting to stick around. He saw two warblers so far, meaning school was out.

"Kurt?" a voice Kurt didn't need to hear asked.

"Yeah...?" Kurt sighed as he turned and saw his hobbit of an ex-boyfriend

"You're here.I want to talk to you about the break up," Blaine said.

"Okay. You cheated and claimed I wasn't there for you and couldn't meet you rneeds, I told you I was tempted too,k but stayed faithful, and I broke up with you. Afterwards, I came to Lima, and you tried to contact me, and that didn't work. Stop calling and texting me, by the way. Then you probably want to justify yourself right now. I'd listen, but still tell you your argument was, is, and always will be invalid, and you'll ask for a second chance and say something as cliche as 'Everyone deserves a second chance," with your puppy eyes, which don't work anymore. So I tell you no, and you pout and try over and over until I get pissed and catch my flight. Am I in the ball park there?" Kurt said in one thought, "And look, we just had a conversation."

"Kurt, I-" Blaine began.

"Kurt, is everything okay?" Sebastian asked as he approached the table and handed Kurt his coffee.

"Yes, Blaine was just leaving," Kurt said glairing at said boy.

"No he's not, and so it is true," Blaine said in disbelief.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Sebastian said scooting next to Kurt and wrapping a hand around Kurt's waist. Blaine glared at the gesture.

"He doesn't like public affection," Blaine whipped, "Kurt, what the hell is he doing here?"

"Really?" Sebastian smirked as he kissed Kurt's cheek sweetly. Kurt smiled softly and blushed. He almost didn't catch the incredulous gasp that Blaine gave.

"Cut it out," Blaine growled.

"You can't tell me what to do with my boyfriend," Sebastian scoffed.

"BOYFRIEND?!" Blaine shrieked, earning a few stares from the scattere customers.

"Yes, boyfriend. You know, a significant other," Sebastian said with a bored look.

"Kurt, this is outrageous. Do we not remember Sebastian's track record?" Blaine said, "His legs stay open more than a 24-hour-in-an-out-drive-thru."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't slut shame my boyfriend," Kurt glared.

"Kurt, this is stupid. You're just upset over the break up as a-" Blaine began.

"Oh nuh-uh," Kurt said with a his bitch glare. Sebastian shuddered. He loved when Kurt got bitchy.

"You can say what you want, Anderson, but this has nothing to do with you. Not everything is about you, Alpha gay. Was I upset that you cheated on me? Yes. You were my first, and you just set fire to that. I was upset, but what me and Bas have has not a damn thing to do with you. So get your head out of your ass. Now if you excuse us, we have a plane to Paris to catch. I bid you a good day, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said standing and draggin Seabstian, who had a triumphant smirk, out of the Lima Bean and to the cab that was waiting outside for them. Sebastian told the man the address to his house so they could pick up their luggage.

"God, that was the last thing I needed," Kurt whined as he sipped his coffee.

"It'll be okay," Sebastian said. He leaned in and whispered in Kurt's ear. "And if it helps, seeing you get all bitch is super hot."

"Bas," Kurt said playfully pushing him playfully.

Sebastian chuckeld as they settled in their seats. Sebastian looked down and joined thier hands. He saw Kurt smile and glance at him.

"You ready?" Kurt asked.

"Not really, but I'm glad you're here," Sebastian said squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled and squeezed back.

They arrived at Smythe manor and got their luggage and headed to the airport with an hour to spare. Sebastian and Kurt were in a comfortable silence, as they boarded the plane and held hands the whole ride. Kurt fell asleep on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian looked down and smiled softly as he took in Kurts sleeping form.

'Beautiful,' he thought before dozing off and dreaming about the boy just under him.

X_x

**(a:n)**

**Hey everyone. So sorry for the delay and wait. I had a three day writers block period and what not, but here I am. Hope you guys liked it.**

**Read**

**Review... your local restaurant**

**Follow... your dreams**

**Fav... your chinchilla**

**and love you guys always,**

**~happy fxxking birthday sweeti**


	13. Chapter 13

The funeral went on in silence. Kurt held Sebastian's hand, cringing when he felt his boyfriend squeeze his hand, not from the physical pain. Kurt can play that game all day, but he knew why Sebastian squeezed. He knew the storm that was going on inside Sebastian.

"Before we commit this body to the Earth, we are allowing for family members to say one more farewell," the priest said.

Sebastian got up and walked over. Kurt held one hand as the other was in his pocket.

When they reached the casket, Sebastian did the sign of the cross before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cloth like material. He kissed it and put it over his grandmother's hand. He wordlessly escorted himself and Kurt back to their seats and prayed.

The reception room was filled with the Smythe clan plus one Hummel.

"Bastian, est grand-mère morte?" a small boy asked as he scampered over to Sebastian. It broke Kurt's heart. He was like a tiny version of Sebastian, only with dewy innocent eyes.

"Grand-mère est dans un meilleur endroit, Mihel," Sebastian said petting the boy's hair.

"Bien," the boy said turning. He was facing Kurt now. He smiled brightly, "Qui es-tu?"

"Mihel, c'est Kurt. Kurt c'est mon cousin, Mihel," Sebastian said.

"Bonjour," Kurt said waving.

Mihel smiled.

"Il est joli," Mihel said.

"Merci," Kurt giggled, "Tu es tres mignon."

"Mihel," a woman called.

"Oui, Mama," Mihel said dashing off to his mother.

"He's adorable. He kind of reminds me of you, but his eyes are more innocently unaware of things," Kurt said.

"Thank you so much for coming all this way, Kurt," Sebastian said turning to Kurt and trying so bad to smile.

"I'm glad you let me come along," Kurt countered with a soft smile.

Sebastian hugged him and held on tight. Kurt hugged back, rubbing his back when he felt him flinch and quiver. He was crying.

"Sebastian, honey," a sore and shrill voice said as the sound of heels approaching took over.

Sebastian looked and saw his parents.

"Mom, Dad," Sebastian said hugging his parents and going back to Kurt's side.

"Who is this?" Sebastian's mother asked when she finally noticed Kurt standing there.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, ma'am. Nice to meet you. You too, sir," Kurt said shaking Sebastian's parent's hands.

"Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend. I'm sorry I haven't mentioned him before hand, but grandma, and the funeral, it slipped my mind," Sebastian said taking hold of Kurt's hand.

"It's okay, baby. It's a pleasure, Kurt," Mrs. Smythe said.

"Boyfriend?" Sebastian's father asked.

"Yes, Dad," Sebastian said.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Sebastian told me all about her. She was an amazing woman," Kurt said.

"Honey, I'd like to speak to Sebastian in private. Why don't you and Kurt speak, okay?" Mr. Smythe said.

His wife gave him a look and he countered.

"Okay, but don't take too long," Mrs. Smythe said.

Mr. Smythe nodded before taking Sebastian out in the hall.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"Break up with him," Mr. Smythe said.

"What?" Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, don't you see what's going on here? You're just with him for comfort, ad when this dies down, you'll see that you don't want him. He might even take advantage of you in your time of weakness," Mr. Smythe said.

"Kurt isn't like that," Sebastian defended, "And we were together since before grandma died."

"I still stand by what I said. You need to break up with him. You're just using this as an emotional crutch, so save both you and him the trouble," Mr. Smythe said.

"Oh, my God," Sebastian chuckled.

"What is so funny young man?" Mr. Smythe said.

"The fact that you try to give me advice and council me, but you don't even know the first thing about me. I've been gay all my life, but it took you the first sixteen years of my life for you to figure that out. Now, here you are trying to tell me that I can't be with someone who was there for me this entire time. From the second you guys told me Grandma was dead to now, he's never left me, for anything, but you know what? I'm not having this conversation at Gran's funeral. She doesn't like conflict," Sebastian told then said quietly as he walked back into the reception hall.

"Bas?" Kurt questioned when he saw his boyfriend walk up to him.

"Ma, is it okay if I steal Kurt away for a few?" Sebastian asked.

"By all means," Mrs. Smythe said kissing her son's cheek and pinching Kurt's.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked softly. Sebastian gently took his hand and pulled him along.

"Wait, Bas, what about your famil…" Kurt said then trailed off when he looked back. He made eye contact with Sebastian's father, who was giving him the iciest glare that rivaled his own bitch glare.

Sebastian led them to a set of stairs that they ended up climbing.

"Bas, where are you taking me?" Kurt asked.

"I want to show you something," Sebastian said as he pushed a big set of wooden double doors open.

They stepped through the threshold, and Sebastian immediately encircled his arms around Kurt.

The sunlight from the sunset hit Kurt head on, giving his eyes some difficulty adjusting. When his eyes finally did adjust, he gasped.

"I came up here after church while all the old people chattered," Sebastian said.

It over looked Paris' skyline with a pretty orange shine over the snow. The wind blew while they were up there, sending chills.

"Be careful. There's still ice up here," Sebastian said.

"I feel pretty safe with you holding onto me," Kurt said softly.

"Kurt," Sebastian said softly as he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder with his lips lightly pressing into the side of his neck.

"Bas," Kurt responded as he ran a hand through Sebastian's hair. The evening breeze blew lightly as they stayed that way.

"Dad wants me to break up with you. He thinks I'm only using you as an emotional crutch, but it's not like that. I actually like you," Sebastian said.

"So you're not breaking up with me, right?" Kurt said with hope twinkling in his eyes.

"Of course not. You're not going anywhere. Forget what he says," Sebastian said holding onto Kurt tightly.

"Good, because I think I would be very sad if you did break up with me," Kurt said, "But I would still be your friend."

"Why?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Because if that's the reason why you're breaking up with me, then I can honestly say at least you didn't cheat on me. I'd still be your friend because I know how you are," Kurt said.

"Kurt, you're too much," Sebastian chuckled as he pecked Kurt's lips.

"Would you like for me to show you around the city?" Sebastian asked.

"That would be great," Kurt yawned, "Sorry, I didn't have coffee today."

"It's okay. Let's go," Sebastian said.

X_x

Sebastian and Kurt spent the day exploring Paris. Sebastian showed him all his favorite places to hang out when he was attending his freshmen and sophomore years of high school.

Every time Kurt saw something he knew of, he'd spout random facts about it. Sebastian found the excited glint in Kurt's eyes adorable. He held back chuckles as he watched his boyfriend gasp and go wide eyed at everything that fascinated him, which was a majority of things that they passed.

They were sitting on a bench, watching the Eiffel Tower as the lights slowly came on level by level as the sky went from orange to purple to dark.

"This was by far the most fun I've had in one day," Kurt giggled as he rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Even the times you were shopping?" Sebastian said.

"This is still better, especially since I got to spend the day with you," Kurt said hugging Sebastian, his hands resting on the opposing shoulder. When he relaxed his arms from constricting Sebastian, he kept his arm loosely wrapped and hands still on the other shoulder that his head wasn't on.

Sebastian didn't know what to say. Instead he held Kurt close and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks, Kurt," Sebastian said.

"Why are you thanking me? I didn't do you a favor. I was being a good friend and your boyfriend, remember? I'm gonna be here for you no matter what. A few months ago, if someone would have told me that Blaine was going to chest on me and that I would end up dating you, I would have asked them who their crack dealer was," Kurt said.

He smile when Sebastian laughed.

"But now that it's happening, I'm starting to wonder why we hated each other. I guess it was because we didn't know each other. Now, I feel stupid for not making this happen earlier," Kurt said.

Sebastian bit his bottom lip, willing himself not to cry. He held Kurt tight and kissed the side of Kurt's temple.

"I love you," he said softly, not realizing what he said until Kurt shifted and looked up at him.

Sebastian made eye contact and felt his heart rate quicken.

"Do you mean it?" Kurt said.

**(a:n)**

**Hey there. I finally got time to write, so here you go. I apologize for the hiatus. Military life is very demanding and time consuming. I'll update as so as I can, but til then, thank youse guys for reading.**

**~love always **


End file.
